The Crimson Moon
by HauntedWinterQueen
Summary: This story has been revised. It follows my OC, Kasai Uchiha. The first book of this trilogy will take place in the time before Konoha (Village Hidden In The Leaves.)
1. Chapter 1: The Riverbed

It was a surprisingly cool, late summer morning. Rows and rows of silver clouds cloaked the sky, slowly they began to separate. Ancient oak trees stood tall against the earth, making their presence known. Birds chirped their morning song, filling the forest with a beautiful tune. A small family of rabbits dove into a bush, running after one another as they played. The winds caused a faint rustling sound along with the sound of feet against a dirt passage, where it lead to was unknown.  
>A young girl, perhaps around the age of eight years old walked down the path, accompanied by two adults and a younger girl. One of the adults was a male that had solid fluffy black hair, pulled into a ponytail, and hard onyx eyes that were covered slightly by his bangs. Beside him, was a female with similar black hair but hers was straight, pulled into a traditional half bun, and a lighter shade of onyx eyes that were much softer. The young girl, had reflected more of her father than her mother. Her hair was long, just reaching her chest, and had the same fluffy appearance through hers was more feathered. Her eyes took more of her mother though, they were warm and gentle. She followed after her parents in silence, holding her younger sister's hand as they walked. The only details she knew about this meeting was that her father was suppose to meet with the head of their clan in a hidden location.<p>

Her father stopped in the middle of a meadow. The grass in the field was a solid, vivid green with small patches of flowers in random spots. The faint sound of rushing water could be heard from the glistening riverbed off to the side, running through the enchanting prairie. The girl's mother looked down at her two daughters and smiled softly.  
>"Kasai, why don't you take Sukochi and go play." The woman suggested in a gentle and kind tone.<p>

"Hai." The elder sister, Kasai, nodded as she was getting pulled by her baby sister.  
>Just like Kasai took after her father appearance wise, Sukochi took after her mother; her hair was shorter, just passing her chin and her eyes were the same light shade of black. Both sisters enjoyed playing with one another but they didn't always get the chance anymore. Since Kasai became five years old, she was drilled by both her parents to train and learn everything she could about chakra. Sukochi was overjoyed when she turned five, believing she would finally be able to play with her elder sister again which bothered her mother and father since she wasn't taking her own training seriously; while Kasai was excelling in hers.<p>

Kasai hovered over Sukochi while she played with the water in the stream, her eyes locked on her baby sister. Kasai sensed someone approaching by the sound of the footsteps and their chakra, from what Kasai learned, she was able to estimate about four people in the group. She turned away from her sister to look at who was there but was splashed with water. Turning back to her sister, Sukochi was letting out soft giggles; grinning Kasai bent down and forcefully shoved a wave of water towards her, to return the favor. Sukochi let out half a gasp and half a squeak as she got drenched. The elder sister snickered but it quickly dissolved as she was hit with water once more. The water this time, had a foul scent to it and must have had a mixture of mud in it, seeing as the pink kimono was strained with brown smudges.

Sukochi froze for a moment, seeing the deadly glare her sister was giving her. She swallowed thickly and quickly began to run away from the rage her sister was about to unleash, unknowingly running in the direction of the new arrived people.

"Hinote. Kaki. How are you two?" A man, clearly middle aged, greeted Kasai and Sukochi's parents.

He was accompanied by a woman, no more than three years younger than him and two boys. One, a bit older than Kasai and one, a bit younger.

"Tajima-sama. We are both doing well, thank you for are you?" Kasai's father, Hinote asked, shaking the middle aged man's hand.

Kaki looked over to the woman who accompanied Tajima, smiling kindly and nodding her greeting in silence to the other female. The woman returned Kaki's smile and nod while keeping the two boys close by. Before Kaki could go to greet the young boys, she stiffened when Sukochi grabbed her leg, attempting to hide from her sister. Kasai, not realizing who the man was yet, pounced at her sister.

"Kasai! What are you doing?" Hinote exclaimed, catching his daughter in the midst of her jump.

"Papa! Let go, Sukochi needs to pay for what she did to my kimono!" Kasai whined, thrashing in his arms.  
>"Heh...This must be your first born, I haven't seen her since she was just learning to walk." Tajima chuckled, watching as Kasai clawed at her sister. "She certainly is a...fiery one."<br>"Yes...Kasai's always had a temper…" Hinote chuckled as well, slowly placing Kasai on the ground but not removing her from his grip.

After Kaki had her two daughters settle their differences and apologize, their father properly introduced the girls to the man before them and his family.

"Kasai. Sukochi. This is Tajima Uchiha, the head of our clan." He then gestured to the female and the two boys. "And this is his lovely wife Mura, and his two sons; Madara and Izuna."

Taking a deep breath, Kasai faced each of them, giving a low bow. "Tajima-sama. Mura-sama. Izuna-sama. Madar-..." Kasai froze in mid-bow as she looked at the elder of the two brothers; swallowing thickly, she bowed lower to hide her growing blush. "M-Madara-sama…"

"Tajima's funny looking!" Sukochi cried out in glee and started to laugh.  
>"Sukochi!" Kaki's voice was firm, letting off a warning. "That is no way to speak to your superior."<p>

"It's quite alright Kaki. I am sure Kasai was the same at that age." Tajima smiled, waving a hand to dismiss it then turned to his sons. "Boys, I believe you have forgotten your manners around ladies."

Both sons crossed their arms along their chests, grumbling a bit about being put on the spot. Mura looked down at her two sons in a disapproving manner and smacked them over the head, clearly something to make them move since they both jumped up in surprise. The elder brother took a step forward, rubbing the back of his head from where his mother hit him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kasai. Sukochi." Madara said, nodding faintly.

"It's nice to meet you Kasai." Izuna bowed then looked at Sukochi. "Am I ugly like my father as well?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yup! You're both as ugly as your father!" She grinned, beginning to laugh again.

Kasai snapped her head in her sister's direction, her eyes revealing every ounce of anger that she had. Before either of her parents could say anything, Kasai grabbed her sister by the back of her kimono and yanked her off the ground. She twirled on her heel, spinning in a circle to gain more speed and power before releasing her hold, hurling Sukochi into the river. Tajima, Mura, Madara, Izuna, Hinote, and Kaki all stared in shock for a few moments before Tajima looked at Hinote, laughing.

"I like this one a lot." He clapped his hand onto Hinote's back. "You and Kaki have raised her well."  
>"Kasai always has been a respectful child but her temper can get the best of her." Hinote commented, shaking his head.<p>

"Kasai. Get your sister out of the water and dry her off, then go play." Kaki ordered, looking down at her eldest daughter.  
>"Yes mama." She nodded then hurried over to her sister, Izuna running after her like he was trying to compete with her.<br>Pulling Sukochi out of the riverbed, she placed her palms onto the square of her younger sister's back. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she gathered chakra in her hands.

"Fire Style: Twin Searing Palms." Slowly, her hands began to glow with a golden light, a warm sensation running through Sukochi's body as the chakra took it's toll.

As the water evaporated from Sukochi's kimono and hair, Tajima watched with a curious gaze; Madara's eyes narrowed while Izuna's were dumbfound.

"Hinote...You never mentioned that Kasai had already begun training." Tajima then chuckled. "This one is full of surprises."

"Well Tajima-sama...A few years back, when the Senju's ambushed the clan, Kasai revealed her potential for being trained as a shinobi." Hinote paused for a moment. "Ever since then, Kaki and I have been training her. She has become quite the shinobi. I never expected so much from her."

"I see…" Tajima watched as Kasai sat in the grass. "She would make a suitable wife for any male of our clan." He commented, seeing his eldest sitting beside her.  
>Hinote noticed Tajima's gaze on Madara and Kasai. He began to feel discomfort, his daughter was only eight years old, discussions of her becoming a wife seemed far too soon. He removed his eyes from the two children and back to Tajima.<p>

"Perhaps we should get down to business, Tajima-sama." He said, clearing his throat.

"Yes, of course." Tajima then sat down, Mura at his side; Hinote and Kaki following suit.

With a hawk eye gaze, Kasai watched as Sukochi and Izuna ran around, playing with one another. Her brows pushed together slightly as Izuna chased Sukochi around with a worm in his hand, Sukochi was screaming as she ran. She was attempting to focus on her sister's safety but her focus was constantly getting sidetracked by Madara, who was trying to get a better look at the female's face. Her bangs covered her face and thankfully, her blush as Madara got closer. Madara on the other hand, got fed up with Kasai's moving and grabbed both her wrists and used his body as an object of force, pushing her to the ground with him towering over her.

"Stop moving so much, dammit!" Madara hissed.

Immediately, Kasai froze and stared up at Madara with horrified eyes. She knew very well she could fight back if she desired but made no movement to do such a thing. Her face began to turn bright pink as he leaned forward slightly, studying her features.  
>"G-Get off...p-please Madara-sama." Kasai stuttered, her face glowing a cherry red.<br>"Hmph." He moved away from her, turning his attention back to Izuna and Sukochi.

After Tajima and Hinote finished their meeting, Kaki called her two daughters over while Mura called for her sons. Tajima was whispering something to his wife, her eyes falling on Kasai for a moment before nodding faintly. "I suppose so." was the only thing Kasai could make out of it. Tajima then looked over to Kasai with a smile. Hinote stayed silent as Tajima took a step towards Kasai.

"If you wouldn't mind Kasai, I would like to see more of what you are capable of." He smirked.

Kasai looked over to her mother and father, Hinote giving a short nod while Kaki gave an encouraging smile. She felt her throat grow tight but she looked Tajima in the eye and nodded calmly. "Of course."  
>"Wonderful!" Tajima grin grew wider. "Why don't you fight Madara?"<p>

The eldest Uchiha turned and looked at Kasai with a raised eyebrow while she let out a small squeak of fear. She never fought against anyone who wasn't her mother or father, she looked back at her parents now with fearful eyes but received another nod of encouragement. Taking a deep breath, she gave one final nod before walking over to a wide area.

"Good luck, nii-san." Izuna smiled to his elder brother.

"Don't worry, Zu. It will be over quick." Madara grinned as he took his place across from Kasai.

Hinote walked between the two and cleared his throat. "Begin." Then quickly took a step back to allow the fight to actually start.

Sunlight broke through the silver clouds as Madara darted forward, at top speed. He leaped and aimed a kick at the back of Kasai's leg to knock her off balance. Kasai was watching his every movement but was frightened by his speed. She gasped as her legs were swept from under her, quickly trying to regain balance, she caught herself on her hands and backflipped away. Once on her feet, she saw him coming at her once more. Swallowing thickly, she curled her hand into a fist, her knuckles cracking as she flexed it. After waiting for him to come closer, she shot her fist forward, feeling it punch through the air then make contact with his gut. Madara's eyes widened at the contact then flew backwards like a bullet into a tree from the force of the impact. He was coughing slightly as the dust cleared. Tajima was staring at Kasai in disbelief. "D-Did she really just do that?"

"She did indeed." Hinote beamed as Kasai started running at Madara.

Her mind was now locked on the fight and she planned to fight as fiercely as possible. Madara leaped to his feet and charged at her as well, the sunlight pouring down on the two. Kasai went for a low sweep, spinning low with one foot sticking out while Madara was aiming for a headshot with his fist. Both attacks missed, seeing as Madara jumped to over her legs and she ducked under his fist.

Madara gritted his teeth faintly, frustrated by why he couldn't defeat her, she was a girl after all! He shook his head and raised his arms. Kasai narrowed her eyes as he began to weave handseals, Tiger-Ram-Monkey-Boar-Horse-Tiger.

"Madara! No!" Tajima shouted, knowing that his son was about to use ninjutsu.

Ignoring his father, Madara took a deep breath. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

Kasai herself began to weave handseals quickly as the massive orb of flames flew towards her. Tiger-Serpent-Dog-Horse.

"Fire Style: Immortal Phoenix's Flame." She murmured then released her chakra.

A wave of golden flames flew from Kasai's mouth and took the form of a Phoenix. It went straight for the miniature sun. The two jutsus clashed and an explosion of flames went everywhere. Madara, who was quicker on his feet, appeared in front of Kasai and tackled her to the ground. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, protecting her from the flames. Tajima, Mura, Izuna, Hinote, Kaki, and Sukochi were all okay and hurried over to Madara and Kasai.

"Well...That certainly was an...interesting fight…" Tajima muttered, watching as Kasai rose to her feet, dusting herself off.

"Madara, you know not to use ninjutsu in a practice fight." Mura said sternly, looking at her son.

"I-It's okay Mura-sama." Kasai spoke up to defend him.

Mura sighed, still giving her son a stern gaze but dropped it. Hinote and Tajima were whispering something to one another while Kaki was hovering over her eldest born, making sure she was alright and unharmed.  
>"My...It's getting late. We should all head home now." Hinote commented, looking to the horizon as the sun began to set.<p>

"Agreed." Tajima smiled.

After returning home that evening, Kasai sat in front of her mother while she ran a brush through her thick raven locks. Hinote was in his daughters room, reading a scroll to Sukochi so she could fall asleep.

"Mama...How old were you when you fell in love with papa?" Kasai asked as her mother got a knot out.

Kaki thought for a moment before smiling. "I met him when I was around your age. The meadow we were at today is actually where we met. It has been rumored that the meadow is where most Uchihas meet their future mates."

"O-Oh…" Kasai started to play with her fingers. "D-Do you think Madara-sama liked me?"

"I believe he did take an interest to you." Kaki continued to brush her daughter's hair in even strokes. "But for the time being, you should focus on your training. Keep in mind, he is a member of the main branch. I am sure, the older he gets, the more females will take a liking to him."

"You're right." She sighed, looking down at her hands.

Kaki lifted Kasai into her arms and carried her to her bedroom, where Sukochi was fast asleep on the bed against the right wall. She laid her into bed and pulled the covers over her. "However, I think Madara-san has only taken an interest in you." Kaki kissed her daughter's forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight." Kasai muttered, already half asleep. Her eyes drooped down, feeling heavy as she drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Role

Two years had passed. Kasai was now ten and more matured as a shinobi. Sukochi was eight, not even at Kasai's level when Kasai was six. The two young sisters walked behind their parents when Kasai picked up on the sound of leaves rustling, even without any wind. Hinote and Kaki both stiffened, sensing a group of chakra heading towards them. Hinote glanced over his shoulder to look at his eldest daughter, his eyes changing into the Sharingan.

"Kasai…"

"Y-Yes papa?" Kasai knew what was about to happen, picking up on the chakra almost immediately after her parents.

"Take Sukochi and hide." His voice was firm, now looking away from her.

Kaki slowly turned and kneeled down to look at her daughters. She kissed Sukochi's forehead before turning to Kasai. Their eyes met and held a momentary gaze before Kaki kissed her forehead as well.

"Take care of Sukochi." She whispered before going back to her husband's side.

Once the chakra seemed close enough, Kasai wrapped her arms around Sukochi and dove into the bushes nearby. She held Sukochi towards her chest and covered her ears. Kasai knew her mother and father were outnumbered but she kept her eyes locked on the battle, though deep down, she knew the outcome. Her father clashed with the leader of the Senju's ambush unit, the sounds of their blades colliding fill the area around them. Kaki, was swiftly dodging the blades while counterattacking with kunai and shuriken, one of the kunai flew straight into the back of the leader's head. Kasai's eyes followed her parents every movement as Hinote stuck his blade into the ground as he weaved the handseals for the Uchiha clan's most known jutsu.

"Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" He exhaled a massive ball of bright orange flames, aiming towards the shinobi, who were ganging up on Kaki.

Kaki leaped up into the tree above to dodge the jutsu while the Senjus moved to the side, one however, got swallowed by Hinote's flames.

It all happened in a blur, Hinote and Kaki both dropped to the ground into a pool of their own blood. Kasai, who was watching the entire time, felt a strange tingling sensation in both of her eyes. Ignoring it from the time being, Kasai lifted Sukochi into her arms and leaped into the trees silently.

"Sukochi...stay here and do not make a sound." Kasai whispered, her tone full of urgency.

"B-But, you're eyes…" She replied, fairly loud.  
>Kasai clamped her hand down on her sister's mouth and whispered into her ear. "Do as you're told. I love you." With that, Kasai dove down from the tree.<br>The remaining members of the Senju clan turned and looked at Kasai, one raising an eyebrow at noticing Kasai's eyes had changed from their onyx black to a bright crimson red, the primary stage of a newly awakened Sharingan.

"Hn, never thought I'd see a girl with a Sharingan before." The Senju responsible for striking Kasai's parents sneered.

"Is this what the Uchiha clan has resorted to, using girls?" Another grinned, taking a step towards Kasai.

Trying to brush off their taunts, Kasai raised her hands up to her chest. She closed her eyes, almost visualizing her own chakra flow; concentrating, she forced her Fire Release to mirage with her Earth Release. Allowing her body to adapt to the sudden change of two Releases combining, she focused on moving away from Sukochi so they wouldn't find her and kill her as well. Darting away from the scene, she egged the Senju's on with her taunts. "Please, someone come and help me." Kasai thought. In her mind, she was in a panic. She was ten, how else was she suppose to feel? She was about to die because she worked the Senjus up into a pit of rage.

"Stop running brat!" One with brown hair shouted.

The one responsible for killing Hinote and Kaki, threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached to it a few yards in front of Kasai to stop her in her tracks. She skidded to a halt, her Sharingan widening as it went off. Flying backwards to the Senju, the brown haired man threw two kunai right into the side of her arm, causing her to yelp from the sudden pain. Weakly, she rose to her feet, only to get kicked in the face by the third Senju. "I guess this is it…" Kasai thought, her body feeling heavy from the blood streaming down her arm.

The brown haired man withdrew his sword and swung it at Kasai, she closed her eyes and flinched as she waited for it to hit, but it never did. All she heard was the faint clink of two metals crashing into one another. Kasai's eyes flew open and she looked up in amazement as Madara stood before her, pushing the Senju back with the force of his own sword.

"Run Kasai." Madara spoke in a firm voice.

Regaining the courage to fight now that Madara had arrived, she got up and yanked the kunai from her arm. She ignored the pain as she stood beside him.

"I'm not running." She replied, even more firm.

The two looked at each other for a moment before he nodded once. Grateful for the chance, her lips twitched, wanting to form a smile but she resisted the urge, they still weren't off the hook yet. The three Senju could care less that Madara had come to protect her, they ran towards the two Uchiha children, ready to take their lives.

"Kasai…" Madara muttered softly.

"Got it." Her voice was full of certainty and ferocity.

Clenching her fist tightly, Kasai could hear her own knuckles cracking. Her eyes were focused as she measured the steps before the Senjus made contact. Reeling her arm back, she shot it forward like a bullet, the wind spiraling off her fist. An incredibly loud bang echoed through the forest as Kasai's fist made contact with a tree a bit in front of her, the power behind her fist causing the tree's roots to rip out of the ground and fly towards her opponents.

Madara blinked in surprise, even though he knew how strong Kasai was from the time she punched him in the stomach, he was still amazed by her strength. Shaking his head, he weaved the handseals Monkey- Bird- Dog- Ram.

"Fire Style: Flame Hurricane."  
>Orange flames erupted around Madara, in a spiraling formation before he released it towards the other two Senju with the motion of his hands. Kasai watched him carefully before checking to see if her chakra has combined enough for her to use it for a few attacks, there was a faint burning in her heart, which was were the chakra generated from. Taking a deep breath, Kasai made the handseal, Horse.<p>

"Lava Style: Volcanic Wave." Letting go, Kasai released the combined chakra as a powerful wave of molten lava.

The oncoming wave crashed into the Senju who was stuck under the large tree that Kasai had used before as a defense so Madara could use his ninjutsu. The taller of the two Senjus, used a Wind Release jutsu to try and dry the searing lava but after it cooled, there was nothing but cooled magma in the form of their teammate.

Kasai and Madara glanced at each other through the corner of their eye, their Sharingans locking before both nodded. Madara readied his sword while Kasai cracked her knuckles, the two went charging at the now shaken Senjus. Madara made a swift swipe with his sword while Kasai aimed a kick for the other Senju's ribcage. Both Senju were able to dodge the attacks, but just barely. Kasai landed on her feet, feeling her other two chakras ready to be released. She decided to use her Sharingan to her advantage, casting a very weak genjutsu as a distraction before a bright red ball of light formed on her other hand, the red orb was releasing a heat that was causing the air to become very dry. Madara's eyes narrowed, his Sharingan showed that the ball was filled with two combined chakras. "What on earth is this woman truly capable of?" He thought, watching as she separated the ball into two small ones and release them at the Senju. They leaped back as the balls made contact with the ground, causing the very earth around it to decay into a crater.

"L-Let's get out of here!"

And with that, the two Senjus vanished. Kasai took a step forward, wanting to continue the fight but her vision suddenly became blurry, feeling lightheaded.

Without realizing it, she was tilting forward, about to collapse; she only realized it when she felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around her then pulled against someone.

"K-Kasai?!" Madara asked, his voice sounded like he was panicking, his Sharingan dissolved back to black. "Are you alright?"

Kasai opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She winced slightly, feeling a stinging pain from her arm. Glancing over at it, she saw that her wound opened back up and Madara was attempting to apply pressure so she wouldn't lose any more blood. She tapped at his hand, a weak effort to try to bat his hand away; though her chakra was drained, she had enough to stop the bleeding.

"Stop trying to resist! Just let me help dammit!" He said flustered.

Kasai's eyebrows pushed together. "Why is he so determined to try to help me?" She pondered before pushing herself away from him.

"Find Sukochi and my parents' bodies." She squeaked, getting dizzy again from the amount of blood loss.

"Izuna and my father are already there, I followed your chakra to find you." He replied, forcing her against his chest once more.

Moments later, Izuna and Tajima arrived with Sukochi on Tajima's back. Izuna gasped as he looked around the battlefield. Tajima was observing the landscape as well, his eyes narrowing slightly from the cooled magma and tree ripped from its roots before his eyes fell upon his eldest son who was holding a half conscious Kasai.

"Izuna, take Sukochi to our home." Tajima ordered, passing Sukochi to him.

Izuna hesitated slightly, looking at his brother. He could feel Madara's frustration, perhaps even a bit of guilt. They only knew Kasai a short time, it seemed a bit unfair if she had to die right after she lost her parents. Slowly, he nodded then took off with Sukochi.

"Is she still breathing, Madara?" Tajima asked, looking at Kasai's still form.

Madara nodded shortly before looking back down at her. Kasai's eyes were becoming heavy, closing then reopening as she fought to stay conscious. "Madara...thank you…" She thought before slipping into an unconscious state.

A week later, Kasai stood in a pure black kimono, Sukochi to her right and Madara at her left. The entire clan had gathered, all wearing black, for the burial of Hinote and Kaki. Kasai looked up at the sky for a moment, the clouds were steel gray, hiding the sun behind them. She turned her gaze back to her parents casket, now being lowered into the ground. Madara reached out, taking Kasai's hand into his, squeezing it slightly in hopes of trying to be comforting without showing any emotion. Kasai swallowed back the lump in her throat, as well as her own urge to throw herself into Madara's arms and cry her heart out. Instead, she looked at Sukochi, who was staring at a butterfly, not realizing what has happened to them. "Sukochi...Can't you see? We are _alone_ now." She thought, almost frustrated that her younger sibling didn't know what was occurring.

After the funeral, Madara took the liberty of walking Kasai and Sukochi home. It was silent. There was nothing that could be said that would make things better. An awkward vibe was going off between Madara and Kasai. He was thinking hard about what he could say, he didn't want anything to make him seem soft but he also wanted her to know that he cared, not just that the clan lost two members, but that he cared for _her_. He was snapped from his own thoughts when he heard Sukochi squeal in glee so she could play with her toys. He looked at Kasai, who was simply standing in the doorway.

"My father wanted you to know that you'll be replacing your mother...and you'll be serving the main branch, as our personal medical ninja…" He muttered, almost ashamed by the fact that he was the one who had to tell her.

Insteading of overreacting, Kasai merely nodded. "Okay."

There was more silence. Kasai was staring at her feet, trying to keep herself together. Madara, on the other hand, was trying to work up the courage to say more. He was frustrated by why he couldn't talk to her like everyone else. "Maybe it's because I get lost in her beautiful eyes…" He then became rigid. "Where did that come? She's not even cute!" He clenched his fists, now more frustrated because he was arguing with him.

Kasai was watching him from underneath her long lashes. Though she was grieving for her parents, she felt a strange excitement from finally being alone with Madara. She wanted him to say something, she wanted to be able to talk to him without stuttering or her voice getting high pitched.

"...I'm sorry…"

Kasai looked up, his voice sounded sincere and his expression revealed that he even felt a bit guilty.

"Thank you…" She didn't want him to feel guilty, it was her own fault. "for everything…"

Madara merely nodded, feeling a bit unsure of himself and what he was feeling at the moment. Kasai couldn't lie, she felt the same. She rocked back and forth for a moment.

"Well...I shou-!" Her eyes stretched with shock as Madara took his chances, pressing his lips to hers.

His lips felt rough, hers were soft, nothing like his. Perhaps pushing his luck, he pulled her closer to him. Kasai's heart was racing, feeling it pound in her ears. Was this real? Was she dreaming? She wanted to pinch herself to make sure but Madara's arms were like a vice. What she didn't realize, was that she was returning the kiss and she was enjoying it. Regaining a bit of his own control, Madara took a step back, breaking the kiss. Her face was so red, you could almost see the steam coming from the heat.

"Bye." She squeaked, reaching for her door.

"Bye." He replied quickly, his own little pink tint showing as she closed the door.

Pulling the covers over Sukochi, Kasai sat beside her bed. It took a long time for Kasai to try to figure out what she was going to say. She certainly didn't want to flat out say "Our parents are dead." No, Sukochi was still young. She wanted to sugar coat it and make it seem like they were still alive, just somewhere better and that they would not be returning. Kasai accepted the fact after she recovered from her battle, that she would have to raise her baby sister. She never knew if she would be a good replacement mother or medical ninja, but she had to try. After explaining it all to Sukochi, she nodded once then laid down to sleep. "She still doesn't understand...perhaps it's for the best." Kasai thought, kissing her sister's forehead before leaving to study up on some healing scrolls.


	3. Chapter 3: The Decision

Madara followed Tajima into the courtyard, he had been attempting to avoid this matter for quite some time but his father finally got him. He was seventeen now, the elders were pushing for him to make his choice. He didn't blame his father, but he certainly was annoyed by it. Why did he have to get forced into this? Returning back to reality, Madara noticed a row of females. There was about eight of them, all waiting for him. He grunted as his father put his hand on his shoulder.

"Madara, these are the eight most beautiful women in our clan. Each would love to be your wife." Tajima said, though he knew he was lying.

"Bullshit." Madara scowled at the females, his eyes like daggers.

Tajima looked at each female carefully, he knew none of them were the female his son was hoping to see but he also knew that female had too much pride to volunteer for something like this.

"Son, these women _want_ to be your wife. Give them a chance." Tajima said, trying to push Madara.

Sighing, Madara took a step towards each female. He stopped at the second girl and she straightened up, hoping he was the one she was going to pick. He narrowed his eyes before turning to his father.

"They are all vile." He started walking back towards the house. "I want her, no one else. Do not waste my time with anything else like this."

Kasai was just finishing her lesson with Sukochi on how much chakra to use for certain wounds when there was a knock on the door. Slowly, Kasai got it and went over to the door. Sliding the door open, she came face to face with one of the servants that served Madara's family.

"Kasai-san, you are request to go to Tajima-sama's home this moment for something very important."The servant was a young woman but much older than Kasai.

Kasai stood there for a moment, not really saying anything. "It's supposed to be my day off…" She thought, almost frustrated.

"Very well…" Kasai finally said, looking back at Sukochi. "Come on. We're going out for a bit. You might as well help me out."

Sukochi groaned loudly but rose to her feet. Chuckling softly, Kasai nudged Sukochi with her elbow. "Don't whine so much."

"Easy for you to say." Sukochi sighed, following after her elder sister as they made their way to Tajima's home.

The young woman lead Kasai and Sukochi into the garden. Kasai raised an eyebrow, confused by why she was summoned if they all seemed fine. Sukochi pressed closer to Kasai, she used to enjoy running around the manor while Kasai worked on healing their wounds but now that she was a bit older, she hated everything about the place.

"Try to behave, sister." Kasai said, giving her sister a sharp look.

"I'm not a child anymore, don't baby me." Sukochi barked.

"Oh yeah, because fourteen years old makes you an adult."She sighed. "You haven't even seen battle."

"Whatever."  
>Frustrated by her sister's sudden attitude, Kasai began walking over to Tajima, Izuna, and Madara. She felt rude that she made them wait so long. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, swaying slightly as she approached them.<p>

Tajima smiled as Kasai stood, waiting to be given permission to sit. Izuna and Madara scowled however, as Sukochi plopped down and poured herself a cup of tea. Kasai swallowed thickly, noticing her sister's lack of manners.

"Tajima-sama." She bowed. "You summoned me?"

"Kasai, please sit." Tajima gestured. "There is no need for formalities on your birthday."

Straightening up, she sat down, keeping eye contact with Tajima. She felt a slight discomfort from Madara's eyes following her every movement. It caused her cheeks to burn with embarrassment.

"Happy birthday Kasai-san." Izuna said with a smile.

"Thank you, Izuna-sama." She dipped her head before looking back at Tajima.

"Kasai. First, let me apologize for asking you to come when it is suppose to be your day off."

"The day does not matter. If I am needed, I will come." She replied firmly.

Tajima smiled at her comment before he spoke. "Over the last week, the elders and I have been discussing many things. I understand you have just turned sixteen...however, you must need to know something."

There was a long pause, the only sound was Sukochi slurping her tea. Kasai did her best to keep a calm composure but Madara's eyes were starting to burn holes through her, he didn't even seem to be blinking. Izuna sat quietly, waiting for his father to continue.

"We've agreed that I would be passing my leadership down to Madara but…" Tajima seemed slightly uncomfortable yet he finished what he was saying. "He needs a wife."

Kasai became rigid as stone while Sukochi spit out her drink, spraying Izuna with it. A servant quickly rushed over and started drying him off with a towel but Kasai wasn't truly paying attention. Her heart was racing, she felt as if it wanted to break out of her chest. She had **just **turned sixteen, what on earth was Tajima trying to tell her?!

"You will be Madara's wife, Kasai." Tajima spoke with authority now.

Kasai's eyes moved onto Madara, they held each other's gaze for a moment before Madara looked away.

"What?! You are joking!" Sukochi shouted out. "She can't marry something like him!"

"Hold your tongue young lady." Tajima's tone became sharp, giving Sukochi a dirty look.

Kasai put her hand over Sukochi's and patted it softly, trying to soothe her baby sister. Sukochi growled low but stayed quiet, clenched her hands into fists. She hated that her sister would have to marry Madara. He was the worst person Kasai would have to marry, and worse, he'd be her brother-in-law. Just thinking about it, made her sick.

"The wedding will be next week." Tajima said, looking at Kasai with a kind look. "Madara will show you around now."

Madara and Kasai walked side by side in silence as Madara showed Kasai around her soon-to-be home. It didn't seem to make sense though, she knew almost every room in the house. She's been working for them for six years, and now she was marrying into it. "There must be some other reason Tajima wanted us to be alone together…" She thought, peering at Madara through the corner of her eye.

"This will be your...our room…" Madara said, sliding open a door.

The room was large. The walls were white, the floors a cherry wood. There were a few lamps, a table so Madara could organize his papers. Off to the side of the room, was a large bed, it wasn't made so Kasai assumed Madara was in it right before the meeting, if she could even call it that.

"It is nice." She commented, trying to break the ice.

They weren't strangers, so why was it so difficult for them to talk to each other? It drove her nuts. Sighing, she walked over to his little work area and sat down. "If our entire marriage is going to be like this, I don't know what I'll do." She thought as he slowly sat beside her.

"You know…" Madara said, looking at nothing. "I had a choice."

Kasai's eyebrows pushed together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"For my wife…The elders picked eight girls…" A faint smile curved his lips, still looking at nothing. "But I only wanted you."

A deep blush formed as Kasai smiled softly. A bit unsure on whether she should or not, she got up a little and kisses his cheek. "I'm glad you did."

"H-Huh?!" Madara freaked out slightly, looking at her with shock.

She bit her lip. Did she already do something wrong? Well, there was no going back now. "I love you, Madara."

Regaining himself, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you as well, Kasai."


	4. Chapter 4: Two Souls

**Author's Note:**** Sorry this chapter took so long. The holidays are coming up you know, even I can get a bit busy. That's not important though. Hope you enjoy! I didn't proof read, so there are probably some errors! My goal: Chapter 5 for Christmas! ;) **

Kasai tossed and turn in her bed for a while, her mind racing though she attempted to get more sleep. Her entire body seemed jittery, every nerve was bouncing off the walls. Gritting her teeth, she threw her covers off and sat up. She looked out the window of her bedroom, the sun was just beginning to rise, the orange texture creeping over the horizon. "It's just barely dawn…" She thought, pursing her lips. Slowly, she moved out of her bed and towards the bathroom.

"Kasai-sama, why are you up so early?" The same female that came to get Kasai last week asked.

Ever since Kasai was delivered the news that she was to marry Madara, Tajima ordered one of their servants to care for her until the day of the wedding, then three or four more would help her get ready on the day.

"I couldn't sleep, that's all Yami." Kasai said with a small wave of the hand. "I was just going to shower."

Truthfully, Kasai hated that Yami was ordered to watch her, she wasn't a baby, she could care for herself perfectly fine.

"You can't shower in your home ma'am, you need to wait until we get to the manor." Yami replied slightly firm.

"What's the point of bathing there?" She questioned, her tone slightly cold.

It was her house, how dare Yami try to tell her what she could and couldn't do within her own walls. She understood why Madara always had a slight attitude now. This was frustrating.

Once Sukochi was awake and ready, the three made their way to manor. Kasai was growing increasingly annoyed with Yami constantly bothering her about how she should behave during the aftermath. It was _her _wedding, how dare she be told how she is supposed to behave. She clenched her fist then uncurled it before taking a deep breathe. The urge to punch Yami through a wall was growing more and more welcoming. It wasn't like Madara had to go through all this, why was she getting nagged about what to do? She was a grown woman, hell, she even raised her sister! She didn't need to be bossed around or told anything.

"Enough Yami." Kasai hissed, finally losing her patience.

"Kasai-sama, please just lis-"

"I said, **enough**." She growled, tempted to activate her Sharingan.

Yami fell silent, causing Sukochi to snicker. Sukochi always did find amusement watching when someone pushed Kasai too far. It caused some entertainment for her, though Kasai never found it amusing.

Upon arriving to the manor, Kasai was swarmed by at least five servants, not including Yami. Some were grabbing at Kasai's hair, making comments on how it didn't seem brushed. One grabbed at her face, yanking it closer so they could see what they needed to work on. One of them whispered, Kasai couldn't hear entirely well but it sounded like "She needs a lot of work done before she will look presentable…" That was enough to push her over the edge.

"_Excuse_ me?!" She snarled, her beautiful onyx eyes transforming into the fully matured crimson of her Sharingan.

"Here it comes." Sukochi whispered in a sinister tone, taking a step back.

Ignoring her sister's comment, Kasai glared coldly at the workers. "How dare you tell me that I need work done! The only people who are going to need work done, is you after I get finished throwing you all through a damn wall!"

The workers each took a step back expect the elderly woman who made the comment on Kasai's face. The woman must have been an elder of the clan by now. Naturally, they were supposed to be kind to the elders but Kasai was too angry to care what she said.

"Listen here young lady. The females of the main branch must look presentable at all times. The leader of our clan cannot be married to a boar." The woman snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kasai replied sarcastically. "I hadn't realized it was your wedding day."

"K-Kasai-sama…" Yami whispered.

"How could such a handsome man such as Madara, get stuck with the ugliest of all Uchiha fem-"

The old woman was cut off by Kasai's fist slamming right into her jaw. The woman went flying down the hall before crashing through a wall. Kasai was breathing heavily, not from being out of breathe, more so because of her anger.

The woman laid there unconscious while someone poked their head through the hole in the wall. Izuna was observing the hole when he saw Kasai standing there, her hand still in a fist and rage all over her face. He wasn't fully dressed, if anything, it appeared like he had just woken up an hour ago. He appeared cheerful through, not even bothered by the fact that the bride of his brother, was a pit of unholy rage at the moment.

"Well, good morning to you as well, Kasai." Izuna greeted, grinning.

Kasai blinked once before clearing her throat and standing straight. "Oh...sorry, Izuna…"

"No worries. My grandmother can be a bit much at times." He said in the same cheerful tone, seemingly oblivious to the fact that is soon-to-be sister-in-law had just knocked his grandmother unconscious. "You look lovely by the way."

All color from Kasai's face flushed away as Izuna's words sank in. "My grandmother can be a bit much." Oh God, did she just hit her grandmother-in-law? She couldn't even feel her own feet. This was not a good way to make an impression on future family. However, she didn't get much time to process a response to Izuna, as she started to get dragged away to get prepared.

Forced into a tub with steaming hot water, Kasai was stripped down and scrubbed "clean" by the women assigned to assist Kasai in preparing to be presentable for the wedding. That really got on her nerves. Presentable? She always looked presentable. If she was covered in mud or blood, she'd still probably be the most beautiful female of the clan, so why was the main branch constantly saying that she wasn't? Could it be because she was, in a way, a street rat? If she was just a simply street rat, Madara wouldn't have demanded for her hand in marriage. He wanted to marry her. There **wasn't** another reason.

"Kasai-sama, please do not take Elder-sama's words to heart." Yami said in a gentle tone, helping her out of the tub and into a towel. "She only wants what is best for her grandson. He and Izuna are all she has left."

"It isn't just her, Yami. Before the announcement of my marriage to Madara, I was treated the same. I was one of you guys, just a worker for the main family." Kasai said before looking down. "Now, everyone is treating me like I am not worthy of marrying into this family…"

Yami's eyes softened, along with the four other females. Each placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. All five of them seemed very supportive of her, wanting to help her in any way possible as well as trying to make her feel welcomed in their home.

"Don't listen to them, Kasai-sama. You are incredibly worthy of marrying a man like Madara-sama. You have always been there for him." She smiled. "If anyone deserves to marry him, it is you."

"Thank you, Yami-chan."

Kasai was gritting her teeth as the shortest of the women, tried to run a brush through her hair. Out of all the days her hair had to be unmanageable, it had to choose today. Pulling her to her feet, the short woman started to drag Kasai over to two of the women, twins it appeared, who were holding a silk white kimono.

"In. In."

Getting twirled around, Kasai's arms were forced through the arm holes of the gown then wrapped tightly around her waist. Yami handed one of the twins a thin strand of a satin blue ribbon, which was then tied around Kasai's waist to keep the kimono shut while giving off a sense of elegance. It seemed too fancy, the kimono had a slit to it, showing a small bit of Kasai's legs off.

"Y-Yami...I don't even have my hair finished, why am I getting forced into my gown already?" Kasai panted, as she was forced into yet around layer of fabric.

"Your hair would be getting all messed up if we got you dressed after we had already gotten it perfect." Yami smiled, holding up a pair of slippers.

Once more, Kasai was shoved into a seat and was ordered to sit perfectly still as the finishing touches were done on her hair. There was an occasional "ow" as someone pulled a bit too hard. Turning her, Kasai was finally able to catch her first glimpse of herself in the mirror. She blinked, almost unsure that she was looking at herself. This woman in the mirror had her hair pulled up into a gracious, half bun. The hair flowing enough to frame her face. Her cheekbones looked perfect. Not a single flaw could be found on this woman's face. Perhaps it was just that she was unsure of herself. Or, it was the piles of makeup they painted on. Glaring at the woman in the mirror, Kasai turned around and looked at the woman who put on her makeup.

"I want it all off. Now." She growled low, her tone had a slight edge to it.

Frightened, the women slowly nodded and began to remove it.

Kasai sighed in relief when she looked in the mirror again, being able to recognize herself made her feel much better. Yami guided Kasai over to a full length mirror and she simply stared, taking it all in. She wore a long, white silk kimono that flowed over her curves perfectly then a laced robe over it, white as well. The kimono was tied shut by a thin satin blue ribbon. Her feathered raven locks were pulled into a half bun, a rose bud placed in it to add to the elegant feel. Her facial features were framed perfectly by her hair, her lips took on a cherry red appeal and her cheeks a the tint of a pink rose. Overall, her appearance pointed to every reason _why_ Madara wanted her as his bride. The time had finally arrived for the awaiting love birds.

"You look breathtaking, Kasai-sama." Yami exclaimed, beaming with pride.

The other women who assisted Kasai in getting ready nodded in agreement, also beaming in the pride of Kasai's beauty. Sukochi waited at the door for her elder sister, not entirely happy about the marriage but settled for her sister's happiness. Kasai turned and looked at Sukochi, waiting for her own blood to give an opinion.

"I can't lie, you look great." Sukochi said as she smiled faintly.

"Thank you, Sukochi." Kasai returned her sister's smile and wrapped her arms around her for an embrace.

"Come on, let's get this over with." She smiled, following her sister out of the room along with her escorts.

Slowly, Kasai took a deep breath as she stood in the front of the final two doors that kept her and Madara from each other. She was met by four elders. Three of them, were males. The final one, was Madara and Izuna's grandmother. Kasai swallowed thickly but continued to stand tall in front of them. Two of the servants opened the doors and blinding beams of sunlight broke into the hall. Kasai's eyes narrowed slightly to protect her eyes from the light. She heard the roaring cheers from the clan as the four elders filed out into the balcony. Inhaling sharply, Kasai stepped out onto the balcony and into the sunlight. The clan's cheers only grew loudly as she appeared. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed Madara standing tall and proud, Izuna was standing beside his elder brother. Madara's face expressed nothing but disbelief and perhaps a bit stunned. Izuna, on the other hand, was nudging Madara's side faintly. The smirk on his face said it all. "You lucky bastard." Kasai could only blush, feeling the heat rise on her cheeks.

Once Kasai made it to Madara's side, the two smiled faintly, their fingers intertwining before following Tajima over to where the two main elders awaited. The elders had us face one another and close our eyes. Barely getting to look into her soon-to-be husband's eyes, Kasai reluctantly closed hers.

"Today may be one of the biggest days in the history of the Uchiha clan." The tallest elder said firmly. "Today, we bring together two of the strongest shinobi of our clan."

Madara's grandmother spoke next, performing the ceremony along with the other elder. "At the end of this day, Madara Uchiha will take his father's title as Head of the Uchiha clan and will lead our clan into battles against the Senju clan for many years to come. He has proven his strength constantly and no one deserves this power other than him."

"Madara-sama has been given the choice to choose his bride, and he has chosen a fine bride." The male elder continued. It was almost like the two main elders just took turns speaking. "Madara-sama has chosen Kasai Uchiha as his bride. She is the first born of Hinote and Kaki Uchiha, who now watch their daughter proudly from heaven."

Despite the two females going at it before, Madara's grandmother continued for the elder. "Kasai has proven to be the strongest female of our clan. She has been able to combine two of her chakra natures, creating the advanced chakra natures Lava Release and Scorch Release. She also excels in medical ninjutsu and her taijutsu is frightening in every manner."

"There is no greater pride for the Uchiha then having the first male to awaken his Mangekyo and the first female to awaken her Mangekyo to join together in matrimony."

There was a silence as Madara and Kasai stood like statues, their hands still together as they were finally instructed to open their eyes. In union, Madara and Kasai's eyes fluttered open. The crimson glow of their fully matured Sharingans casted a gleam while the sun slowly began to set.

"Madara Uchiha. Do you take Kasai Uchiha as your wife, to have and to hold for all of eternity?" Madara's grandmother asked.

"I do." Madara responded in a firm tone, his Sharingan evolving into his Mangekyo.

"Kasai Uchiha. Do you take Madara Uchiha as your husband, to love and to care for, for all of eternity?" The other elder asked.

"I do." Kasai said in the same firm tone as Madara, her own Sharingan evolving into the bright blossom pattern of her Mangekyo.

"Then from this day forth, we now pronounce you husband and wife." The two elders say in union.  
>Smiling softly, Kasai moved towards Madara. Smirking, Madara leaned down and pressed his lips to his new wife. This caused an uproar of cheering and applause within the clan. Once they broke the kiss, the elders spoke again.<p>

"Your souls are now joined together and your chakra one."  
>"Long live the Uchiha!" All four of the elders spoke at once before the clan chanted it back.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Rules

Sunlight broke through the drapes, glaring into Kasai's eyes as she slept. Downstairs, there was the unwelcomed noise of bickering. She stirred, groaning, not used to the sudden sound. A low groan echoed from behind her, causing her to jolt. She rolled off her side and saw Madara lazily rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Her cheeks tinted pink, noticing his black mane was in an utter mess. Scooting closer, she leaned in and kissed his cheek.  
>"Good morning, my love." She purred softly in his ear.<br>"Hm. Morning, beautiful." A faint smile broke across his face.

"Your hair's rather messy." She murmured, her hand playing with his thick locks.  
>A dark chuckle left him. "And yours is not?" He questioned, plucking out feathers from it.<br>"Hmph. Maybe if you weren't in such a hurry last night, it wouldn't be." She countered, narrowing her eyes.  
>"It isn't <strong>my<strong> fault the pillow got in the way." He smirked, his eyes locking with hers. "Besides, you enjoyed it."  
>Kasai opened her mouth to protest, but Madara knew better than that. He crushed his lips into hers. She put up a pathetic excuse of a struggle while he used his body as an object of force, pinning her under him before she finally submitted to him.<br>Things became heated quickly, Madara's lips trailing kisses down his wife's neck, biting occasionally. The only thing that managed to break them from their bliss, was the increased shouting from the lower level. The two both released deep growls, glaring at the door, their Sharingans activated from the pure rage of being pulled from their heaven. Slowly, and unwillingly, Madara got off of Kasai and reached for his underwear. Kasai winced slightly as she climbed out of bed, her body suddenly felt incredibly sore. She shot a glare at Madara, clearly blaming him for her soreness before she pulled on a white robe, tieing it shut.  
>"Such a lovely thing to wake up to." He grunted, pulling his pants up.<br>"Hn...I can only imagine what could be going on down there…" Kasai sighed heavily, pulling out the last of the feathers and running a brush through her hair.  
>"Let's go check." He went to the door but stopped, his arm snaking around her waist, pulling her close to him. He leaned down, pressing his lips gently to hers in a chaste kiss.<br>As the two newlyweds walked into the kitchen, the sight of their two younger siblings caused great irritation. Izuna and Sukochi were holding onto the same rice ball, tugging on it for dear life. Kasai sighed heavily, looking up at Madara. He glanced at her, noticing that she was giving up puppy eyes to make them be quiet. He felt his heart strings get pulled, seeing how innocent and pitiful she looked really got to him. Letting out a defeated groan, he looked over at the younger two.  
>"Izuna!" His voice boomed. "Give the child her damn rice ball."<br>"B-But!" Izuna attempted to defend himself, despite the visual anger on his brother's face.  
>"You heard him, give me the fucking rice ball!" Sukochi shot her leg out, bashing it into his jaw as she yanked it from his grasp.<br>"Sukochi!" Kasai barked, her voice just as forceful and powerful as Madara's as she scowled at her sister.  
>Izuna rubbed his jaw, glaring daggers at Sukochi before smiling at his new sister-in-law. "Good morning, Kasai-chan."<br>"Good morning, Zu." She returned his smile, feeling slightly more relaxed.  
>After things calmed down, Kasai kissed Madara goodbye. He had to go meet with the elders. Firmly, he told her not to go outside the clan borders. Not even giving her time to argue, he turned and left with Izuna, his second in command. Kasai pursed her lips before looking at Sukochi. She wasn't pleased with being ordered around and Sukochi did need to start training again.<br>"Sukochi. Let me go get dressed then we can go out." She smiled softly. "You need training."  
>"But...Madara just said not to leave the clan borders." Sukochi said slowly.<br>"You need proper training. You won't get anywhere if you are stuck here all the time." Kasai countered swiftly before turning to leave the kitchen.  
>"Hm...Already breaking the rules. No surprise there…" Sukochi muttered as Kasai vanished up the steps.<p>

The two sisters headed out, slipping out the back door so none of the servants would get blamed for their escape. They made their way through the clan borders and into the forest. Kasai lead her to a small opening in the forest. Sukochi was jumpy, Kasai hoped it was for the training but she knew her better than that. Kasai stood across from her and looked her in the eye.  
>"Alright. First off, we'll start with some Taijutsu. Show me what you got." Kasai gestured for her to approach her.<br>Sukochi nodded, quickly darting towards her. Kasai's eyes narrowed. Suochi always was quicker of the two but that didn't mean much when going up against Kasai. Her hand curled into a fist and rocketed forward. Kasai moved her arm upward, blocking Sukochi's punch then moved her knee, blocking the jerk of her leg. Kasai pushed her back with the force of her arm.  
>"Sukochi! You have that speed for a reason, use it." Her voice was firm.<p>

"Hai…" Already, Sukochi seemed out of breath.  
>No matter what Sukochi seemed to try, and what Kasai tried to teach her, Sukochi was unable to land a single hit on her sister. Speed aside, Sukochi was no match for her prodigy of an elder sister. She panted heavily, Kasai towering over her as the battle ended. Kasai's eyes softened, she wasn't sure if she was a bad teacher or Sukochi was just a failure but she still loved her sister dearly. Sukochi felt like crying, she already knew. She was a failure to her clan. She would always be stuck living in the shadow of her powerful sister. It didn't matter to Sukochi whether or not Kasai loved her, she was envious of her. She was the strong one, the smart one, the pretty one, the <em>perfect <em>Uchiha.  
>"Sukochi...We can try again tomorrow." Kasai kneeled down, trying to soothe her.<br>Sukochi smiled faintly, seeing something through the corner of her eye. The envy she had, vanished. She didn't care if Kasai was seemingly perfect. She had her own thing going for her.  
>"Okay." She nodded.<p>

Kasai's eyes narrowed. She noticed quickly that Sukochi's eyes drifted for a moment. Following her gaze, she saw someone was lurking in the trees. The faint tint of maroon caused a panic. Whoever was watching them, was not a member of the Uchiha. Slowly, Kasai rose to her feet, her eyes not leaving the other person's. Her hands became a blur, weaving the handseals: Tiger-Ram-Monkey-Boar-Horse-Tiger.  
>"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"<br>After kneading the chakra inside her body, she expelled it from her lips, the chakra becoming flames. The ball of fire flying straight for the tree. Kasai grabbed Sukochi's hand and started running away, using the jutsu more as a distraction to escape than anything else.  
>It was pitch black by the time the two returned home, both were covered in dust. As they walked through the door, they were greeted by a furious Madara and a worried Izuna. Kasai held up her hands, opening her mouth to explain but Madara refused to give her the chance.<br>"What part of "Stay in the clan borders" did you not understand!?" His voice shook with pure rage.  
>"Sukochi needed to continue her training and we needed an open space." Kasai explained, attempting to keep calm.<br>"I don't care who needs to continue training! You do as I say, woman!" He snapped.  
>Always disliking being called "woman" caused Kasai's anger to be sparked. She glared at him coldly, her expression darkening. "Who are you to give me orders?!"<br>"I'm your husband. The moment you said "I do", you became _my_ property!"  
>"Your <strong>property<strong>?!" Her Sharingan spun to life, taking a step towards him. "I am no one's property. Let's get that straightened out right now."  
>"Our marriage says otherwise! You belong to me, you have for years now!" His Sharingan activated as well, standing his ground.<br>"Oh, have I now!?" Her voice cracked from the force of her rage. "Were you dropped as a baby or were you just born dumb?!"  
>"How dare you speak to me in that manner! I am the man of the house, you <strong>will <strong>speak to me with respect!"  
>"What are you, my father?!" Kasai snarled.<br>"No. Your father's rotting in the ground!" He growled before immediately kicking himself for saying it.

Kasai's anger vanished, her Sharingan fading. Her eyes filled with tears. Madara reached out, noticing that he had hurt her.  
>"Kasai… I'm sorry, I…"<br>She blinked the tears away, shoving him as she ran past him, rushing up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6: Return to the Riverbed

**Author's Note:**** PLEASE READ! I'd like to inform everyone who reads this that I do run a page for Kasai on Facebook. I post pictures, make statuses, and I post the new chapter whenever I finish it. If you want to get a visual of Kasai, you can check out the page, it is called Kasai Uchiha. Another thing, this chapter might not be the best because this is my final day of winter break and I wanted to give you guys something before we all return to school. Once more, thank you for reading! ^-^ **

There was silence when Kasai awoke the next morning. She reached for Madara, feeling nothing but an empty space. Startled, she sat up and looked around the room before she was reminded of their fight from the night before. A lump formed in her throat, beginning to feel a small hatred grow for herself, fearing that she could lose him for her own reckless actions. Slowly, she slipped out of bed and got dressed. She looked throughout the house but couldn't find him. She thought of one last place to check and quietly, she opened the door. There he was, a lump under a blanket, across from Izuna's bed. Of course Izuna would allow his brother to sleep in his room. She smiled softly before closing the door once more.

She slipped on her shoes before vanishing out the door. Undetected, Kasai leaped from roof to roof. At first, she debated about leaving Madara a note, telling him that she was going out but after his reaction the night before, she feared he would send the entire clan to search for her; frankly, she didn't feel like going through all that. Instead, she just took off. Her eyes were straight forward, knowing exactly where she was heading. She almost felt a bit of excitement for her location, she hadn't been there in quite some time and she looked forward to the memories. The place she had first encountered the great Madara Uchiha.  
>The water flowed calmly throughout the stream, a school of fish swimming along the current as they went. The raven-haired Uchiha wasn't really thinking of anything, just staring at her own reflection. After some time though, her reflection changed into two figures. Her onyx eyes narrowed, recognizing the two figures as her mother and father. They stared at her as she stared back. Her eyes stretched before looking over her shoulder. No one was there. She shook her head, closing her eyes. Slowly, she opened them after a moment; they had faded away and all that was left was her.<br>"Hn...For a moment there, I thought I was losing it." She let out a faint sigh of relief.  
>"Well, if you are talking to yourself, you must be." A cheerful voice said.<br>Kasai quickly looked up, seeing a man with dark brown hair standing across the riverbed from her, a stupid smile plastered on his face. Keeping a calm composure, she rose to her feet. The mysterious man leaped over the stream and landed in front of her, causing her to take a step back. Something about this man caused her to feel unsettled. He certainly wasn't a member of the Uchiha clan, they weren't creatures of joy.

"I didn't know anyone came to this location anymore." The man continued to smile down at her. "What is such a lovely young woman such as yourself, doing out here?"  
>"Thinking." Her tone was cold, making it known that she was not fond of his presence.<br>The two stood a few feet from each other, Kasai making sure it was always the same distance or more. She could feel a bit of his chakra and it certainly was something to take seriously. From what she could tell, he didn't know what clan she was from nor what she could do. This didn't surprise her too much, she was apart of a medical unit. She was forced to heal, not fight. His voice broke her from her thoughts.  
>"Forgive me for being so rude." He grinned. "What is your name?"<br>Quickly, she took another step back but kept her chin held high. "I don't believe that is any of your business."

The man suddenly gave a sheepish look, scratching his cheek as he began to laugh. This caused an annoyance for Kasai, what could possibly be so funny to this man?  
>"I was just curious." He started to approach her again. "Trust me, I would never harm such a beautiful flower. I much rather know the name behind it."<p>

Her heart began to race, feeling like she was getting trapped in a corner. She was a married woman, not only that, she was married to _Madara_. The thoughts of what he would do to this man for touching her, frightened her more than anything this man could do to her.

"BACK OFF, SENJU!"  
>Madara's voice boomed as he landed in the space between Kasai and the brown-haired man. His arrival caused her to fall over, but she fell into the arms of Izuna, who appeared behind her in the nick of time. He steadied his sister-in-law but kept a hand on her shoulder. She felt that lump starting to come back. She swallowed thickly, now fearing for what Madara was going to do to <em>her<em>.

"I'll deal with you later." Madara growled low, looking at Kasai through the corner of his eye, his Mangekyo activated.  
>Feeling a wave of emotion, Kasai's eyes swelled with tears. She felt relief from Madara coming to her rescue, fear from how visible his anger was, and comfort from Izuna staying close to her. The tears flooded over her eyes and she broke into tears. She threw her arms around Izuna, crying into his shirt. Izuna stiffened slightly but rubbed her back, attempting to soothe her. Madara, who heard his wife's sobs, felt his heart ache from it. Softening for a moment, he sent a fireball into the water, causing a cover of steam for them to escape.<p>

After the events in the morning, Kasai laid in her and Madara's bed, tears still falling from her eyes. He locked her in their room before leaving to speak with Tajima. For all she knew, he was demanding for a new wife. Sighing heavily, she hugged his pillow, inhaling his intoxicating scent. It brought her no greater comfort, though she still longed for Madara himself. She desired him, his undeniable rage, all of it. She wanted him to be there, his presence soothed the very depths of her soul.

Suddenly, there was the sound of approaching footsteps and a weary chakra. Madara had returned from his meeting. From the sound of the footsteps, the meeting went longer than planned. Silently, Kasai waited on the bed, preparing herself for his wrath. Her grip tightening on his pillow as she heard the door slide open.

"Get up. Now." His voice was firm though she could hear the exhaustion from underneath it.

Obeying without a word, she slipped out from under the covers and crawled to the edge of the bed. She kept her head down, staring at her hands as she waited for him to unleash his anger.

"Kasai… What you did today… I cannot even begin to _describe_ how furious I am!" He began to pace back and forth. "Did you plan on meeting that Senju there? You know very well that is treason!"

"No… I did not plan on meeting him there, I didn't even know he was a Senju." She replied in a small voice.

"We spoke about this last night. Do you not **understand** why I give you these orders?!" He continued to pace.

"I-I…"

"Look at me Kasai, now!" Madara stopped his pacing and looked directly at her. Slowly, she lifted her head and looked into his eyes. All she could see, was anger. "Do you know how I would feel if I lost my wife to the Senju clan? They took my brothers from me, I never want them to take you."

She let his words sink in. He never was the type to express his feelings and now she understood why he claimed them as orders. Madara was the possessive type and when it came to the ones he loved, he was protective. Those orders were meant for her protection, not because he wanted to control her.

"I'm sorry…" She threw her arms around his neck.

"I know." He whispered, kissing her deeply.

The two laid side by side in bed, breathing heavily. Madara had an arrogant smirk on his sweaty face. Kasai peered at him through the corner of her eye, a faint blush blossoming on her cheeks. He extended his arm, pulling her into his chest once he caught her looking. Her ear rested right where his heart was, listening as its rapid beating began to slow back to its steady pace. His fingers stroked up and down her arm slowly.

"I believe that was a decent way to make up." He huffed out after a few moments.

"Decent?" She questioned, a bit offended by the word "decent".

"What word would you use, my love?" He grinned, looking down at her.

"Hm...Well, I could be mean like you and say it was average…" She was cut off by Madara throwing her into the mattress, rage in his eyes. Normally, anyone would cower in fear over Madara's unholy fury. However, this was Kasai and it only caused her to laugh. "And if you let me finish, I was going to say it was one of the most incredible things I have ever experienced."

This caused Madara's anger to vanish as he relaxed, keeping her in his grasp. "Next time, choose your words carefully."  
>"I could say the same to you, sweetheart." She giggled, nuzzling against his muscular chest.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Disrespect of the House

Madara rested on his bed as garments of clothing flew past him. He looked disinterested and impatient, his eyes on his wife the entire time. Kasai was deep in her closet, throwing outfits she didn't find suitable for the occasion. This caused Madara a great deal of annoyance since he was fully dressed and presentable while she was only in her undergarments. Growing restless, he slid off the bed and approached Kasai from behind. A playful smirk curved his lips as he jabbed quickly at her sides, causing her to squeak loudly before glaring at him as he chuckled. One arm snaked around to her waist, pulling her inwards as he caressed her waist from behind. His chin rested on her shoulder as his free arm grabbed the first thing he saw from the closet.

"Wear this one." It sounded more like a order than a suggestion.

Kasai pursed her lips, studying the article of clothing. It was a long kimono, black with a red floral pattern. There was no denying that it was beautiful but she didn't want to give Madara the satisfaction of knowing that she liked it.

"No." She lifted her chin up some, her voice firm.

"Would you rather _I_ dress you?" He growled softly, his lips brushing the shell of her ear, his hand wandering.

Quickly, Kasai batted his hands away and grabbed the kimono. She shoved him away, pointing to the door. He smirked and went for the door.

"Pig." She muttered, slipping into the kimono. She heard a faint chuckle as he closed the door, knowing that he heard her.

Fully dressed and prepared, Madara and Kasai headed towards the garden, side by side. Kasai had offered Sukochi to accompany them, only to get the reply "Why on earth would I want to deal with matters of the _Uchiha_ clan." Those words rang in Kasai's head. Sukochi knew very well that she was a pure blood of the clan, why did she have a sudden dislike for her place of birth? She was brought back by Madara placing his hand firmly on the small of her back. Her eyes flew from him to Tajima and Izuna, both waiting for the guests to arrive.

"Remind what this is for again?" She whispered softly, not looking at Madara.

"It is for Izuna, he'll be eighteen soon. It's his time." There was a great deal of dislike in his voice.

"He shouldn't be forced into this, you shouldn't have been either." She muttered.

Madara chuckled, shaking his head before leaning into her ear. "Perhaps, however, I accepted it with open arms. It was the only chance I had to claim my prize."

Kasai rolled her eyes, possessive as always. She smiled welcomingly at her brother-in-law and father-in-law. She bent down to kiss Izuna on the cheek then kissed Tajima on the cheek.

"Hello Tajima-san."

The two sat down, Madara taking his rightful place at his father's right then Kasai taking her husband's right.

"Kasai, you look lovely as always. I hope my son has been treating you right." Tajima smiled wrinkly at her.

"Father, they will be arriving soon. Let us not discuss this at the moment." Madara groaned.

A middle-aged man, with black hair that was beginning to turn gray and a few wrinkles, entered the garden. Beside him was a young woman; she had short, chin length black hair and a slender figure. Nothing truly seemed special about her, she was average. She wore a green kimono, her head down as she walked.

"Tajima-sama. Madara-sama. Izuna-sama. It is good to see you again." The man dipped his head, giving a faint bow.

Madara had taken over as the Head of the clan, Tajima was now the main elder. Tajima as an elder, also meant that Mura was as well. As the youth, Madara and Kasai were now supposed to be the face of the Uchiha clan. One could describe it as Madara being the father of the clan, while Kasai was the mother. This being so, Madara wasn't entirely fond of the fact that this man had dismissed his wife completely. Kasai, on the other hand, took matters into her own hands. She cleared her throat loudly, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"...Oh… Of course. Kasai-sama." He barely dipped his head to her.

"You are in the presence of your leader and his wife. You will show her the same respect you show me. Do it properly, or _leave_." Madara growled low, giving the man a cold glare.

The man hesitated, glancing at Tajima and Izuna. Both of them seemed to be waiting for it as well, it was clear that they both held respect for Kasai and didn't tolerate any sign of disrespect. The Uchiha swallowed hard before giving a low bow to her.

There wasn't too much of a doubt that Kasai had quickly adjusted to her new role as the leader's wife. She had began to carry a dignified air with her. None of this bothered Madara, if anything, it pleased him. He loved his mother but she didn't seem to behave the same as Kasai. His mother was always silent during meetings or gatherings, Kasai made sure that her opinion was known and taken into acknowledgement. Needless to say, she was one of a kind.

"Well Naraku… Your daughter truly is a beauty but…" Tajima's voice trailed off.

He was thinking the exact same as Kasai and Madara. Naraku's daughter had a shady history, none of which would reflect well on the clan.

"Tajima-sama, please. These rumors about Konata are false." Naraku spoke quickly, resting his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

Sighing heavily, he glanced at his sons and Kasai. He wanted them to voice their opinions, which didn't take Kasai too long before opening her mouth.

"Forgive me, Naraku, but we are discussing matters of the main branch." Her tone was cold. "Do you honestly think the elders would allow a woman like _her_ into the house? You know very well that we of the main branch must be strong and have the respect of the clan."

"With all due respect Kasai-sama, you were a simple street rat before you married Madara-sama." Naraku spat, glaring at her.

Izuna stiffened, watching his brother and Kasai through the corner of his eye. Tajima rubbed his temples, waiting for it. And he didn't need to wait long. Madara's hand slammed down on the table, his Sharingan spinning to life.

"You are speaking to my wife, Naraku. She could kill you within minutes, and you are grateful I am not for your disrespect. Kasai was never a street rat, she served the clan greatly before our marriage. Keep in mind, I _chose_ to marry her." His eyes revealed all of his rage.

"Well, maybe your wife shouldn't judge before she gets to know someone. For all we know, she could have done the things that the clan claims me to do." Konata spoke for the first time, causing the unholy rage of not only Madara, but Kasai, to focus on her.

Kasai, having an even shorter temper than Madara, wasted no time in activating her Mangekyo. Her fist crashed into the table, shattering it as if it were glass through it was made of wood. The wood chips fell to the ground as Kasai looked her right in the eye.

"I am a member of the main branch, and you **will** speak to me with respect." Every one of her words leaked with acid. "Unlike you, I earned everything I ever had. I earned my current ranking as well as these eyes. Your skills in medical ninjutsu, is what I was capable of at the age of _five_. Do not pick a fight that you've already lost."

There was silence. Kasai's rage could destroy an entire forest. Add it to Madara's, they could probably wipe out the majority of the Senju clan. The air was filled with the heat of Kasai and Madara's chakra. Naraku glared at his leader as Konata glared at Kasai. There was no hiding it though, Konata's eyes revealed pure fear.

"W-Well...Give Konata a chance…" Naraku spoke up, his voice shook with fear though he attempted to cover it.

"You expect me to allow _my_ brother to marry this wench after the disrespect you displayed not only to Kasai but to me." Madara snarled low.

"...Yes…" He spoke slowly, avoiding eye contact.

"You should thank the Rikudo Sennin that you haven't been killed yet." Kasai's voice was calm, though her eyes were cold and her expression unreadable. "Leave now."

"Before we change our mind about sparring you." Madara added.

After the two left, Madara exhaled slowly. Tajima shook his head, turning to his eldest son. "You know well that Izuna is running out of time, Madara. What am I supposed to tell the elders?"

"Tell them that Izuna simply won't marry." He spoke calmly, cooling down quickly. "It is only a matter of time before Kasai bears me a child. If I am to die before our child is of age, Kasai will lead the clan alongside Izuna."

Both Izuna and Kasai's eyes flickered up, looking from Madara and Tajima then to each other. Had Madara just stated that if he was ever to die, Kasai would become Izuna's right hand?

Tajima spoke firmly. "Madara, not once in history, had a woman been a leader. It is untraditional."

"And Kasai is also the strongest woman ever birthed into this clan, not to mention the only female with a Mangekyo Sharingan. Whether those old goats like it or not, I'm in charge and this is my demand." Madara's voice was just as firm as his father's.

"I agree with Madara, Kasai should have leadership if he is ever to die. However, father is right. No offense to you, imouto, but would the clan accept her? Look at how Naraku behaved around her." Izuna questioned.

"They won't have a choice." Madara replied swiftly.

As usual, Madara was going to be stubborn and when he was like that, he was as sturdy as a rock; he just wouldn't budge. Accepting his defeat, Tajima smiled softly. He rose to his feet and kissed the top of his daughter-in-law's head before going inside. Izuna, knowing his brother as well as Kasai, knew it was best to just leave it as it was. She would have power, it didn't matter if the clan accepted it or not, it was going to happen.


	8. Chapter 8: The Uchiha Betrayal

Kasai rested her head in the rim of the toilet seat, for the past two days, she had random vomiting spells. Her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to calm her breathing. She was only _sixteen_, soon she'd be turning seventeen but still! Her mind raced with thoughts, could this actually be happening to her? There was a knock on the door as Yami entered. Kasai tried to move away from the toilet but Yami already saw. She hurried over to her and helped her to her feet.

"Kasai-sama! Are you alright?" She looked at her, worried.

Weakly, Kasai simply nodded. She was dizzy and no doubt, dehydrated. She probably looked like hell at the moment. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't fuss over me."

Yami guided Kasai to bed, easing her into sitting down. Kasai felt relieved to have the bed to support her but she stiffened slightly, feeling her husband's weakened chakra approaching from down the hall.

"Leave Yami. Please." She whispered softly, smiling.

Slowly, she nodded then vanished out the door.

The door slid open and Madara walked into the bedroom. He was covered in dust and a bit of dried blood; he looked exhausted but his face lit up some when he saw his wife waiting for him on the bed. Dragging his feet, Madara made his way over to the bed. He bent down to greet her with a kiss, which she quickly ducked under seeing as she just vomited once more.

"Madara...we **really **need to talk…" Kasai stood up, guiding him to sit on the edge of the bed.

"...Alright…" He sat on the bed, his eyes following her every movement as she began to pace. She was playing with her hands a bit, which gave away to him that she was nervous.

Taking a deep breath, Kasai turned to face Madara. Her eyes fluttered shut before she spoke. "I'm pregnant."

She waited for a response, a cry of outrage or that he wasn't ready to be a father. However, all she felt was a hand on her stomach. Her eyes flew open as he stood incredibly close to her, caressing her stomach.

"This is wonderful news, I'm overjoyed." He leaned in, whispering softly in her ear. "You do know what this means, correct?"

"Um... You are going to be a father?" She questioned, confused when he chuckled.

"No darling, it means you cannot fight." He purred.

"But-"

She was silenced as he threw her onto the bed, crawling on top of her. He held her hands over her head as he smirked. "No arguing with me, woman."

"Baka…" She looked away, blushing faintly.

The next morning, Madara and Kasai requested a household meeting, this meant the family as well as the servants. Tajima and Mura sat side by side, Izuna across from them, and Sukochi sat off by herself. The servants were lined up against the walls, awaiting for the meeting to begin. Madara and Kasai stood in front of all of them, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Kasai is pregnant with my child." Madara spoke calmly, though he was beaming with pride.

Tajima, Mura, and Izuna's faces all lit up at the news. Finally, a new member of the family. The servants all broke into smiles; Yami was grinning, looking right at Kasai.

"Congratulations, Kasai-chan."

Within seconds, all the females, except Sukochi, gathered around Kasai, pushing Madara away from her. All of them were trying to feel her stomach and were praising her or telling her how she'll be a wonderful mother.

Mura pulled Kasai into a tight hug, stroking her hair as she whispered to her softly. "I am so happy for you, my daughter. Thank you so much for giving me this gift."

There was no denying it. Mura had wanted grandchildren from the moment Madara and Kasai said their wedding vows. Since she only had sons, she viewed Kasai as one of her own. Tajima was the same. She was adored by her in-laws.

"Hn...Who cares. That kid's just going to die anyways…" Sukochi growled before vanishing into her room.

The room fell silent. No one thought Sukochi would react in such a manner. She was going to be an aunt. You would expect that she'd be joyful, instead, she wished death on the unborn child. Madara was furious by this, Mura held Kasai close to her, Tajima and Izuna both seemed to feel the same as Madara. Quickly, they dismissed the servants and told them to get back to work. None hesitated to do so.

In the evening, Kasai sat in front of her mirror. She was running a brush through her hair. She had already changed into her nightwear, which was a knee length blood red kimono; it was actually one of her old kimonos that she requested to be shortened. Madara sat on the bed, reading a scroll by the light of the fire. Kasai slowly put her brush down as she felt Sukochi's chakra leaving the manor.

"Madara." She spoke calmly, putting her hair into a high ponytail.

"I know." He sighed, getting off of the bed.

Kasai walked downstairs as Madara went to get Izuna from his room. There wasn't much they had to say, Kasai's mind was racing. Sukochi had been acting out far too much lately, she was clearly up to something and it angered Kasai greatly. She paced by the front door, trying to maintain her anger though she knew it couldn't be anything good.

"She ran off?" Izuna's voice chimed through Kasai's thoughts.

"Yeah."

The three Uchiha all activated their Sharingans to locate Sukochi's chakra. Kasai, being the only one with medical ninjutsu training, was better at locating chakra than Madara and Izuna so she lead the way. Leaping from tree to tree, they stayed silent. Kasai landed silently in a clearing deep within the forest, Madara and Izuna beside her. Their eyes stretched with shock as they stared at the scene before them.

Sukochi had her arms wrapped around a white-haired man's neck, his hands rested on her waist as their lips were locked together in a kiss. This sparked nothing but rage for the three older Uchiha. They knew very well who the white-haired man was. Tobirama Senju. Kasai didn't wait, her fist crashed into the ground, causing the earth to tear up all the way to Tobirama and Sukochi. The two broke the kiss, Sukochi's eyes widening in fright as she saw the three sets of Sharingans on her, noticing Kasai in the middle with her fist resting on the ground.

"**What** are you doing?" Kasai stood up, glaring daggers at her baby sister.

"K-Kasai...L-Let me e-explain!" Sukochi stuttered.

"Then do so while Izuna handles the Senju trash." Madara took a step forward, gesturing for Izuna to attack.

Before Izuna could move in to attack, Sukochi stood firmly in front of Tobirama. "N-No! You can't hurt him! I-I won't let you!"

"Stand down, Sukochi. Now." Kasai said solemnly.

"No! I love him, Kasai!" Sukochi tried to plead with her sister, tears forming in her eyes.

"What?" Her voice became low. "Must I remind you that this man is of the Senju clan? The clan who killed our mother and father, as well as our cousin who was only seven."

Madara gripped Kasai's arm, making sure she didn't try to attack any further.

Izuna held off on attacking Tobirama as Madara and Kasai spoke with Sukochi. He could see how furious Kasai was, he couldn't blame her either. He would have probably tried to kill Madara if he was in love with a Senju. It was just how their clan worked. You must be with those of the Uchiha.

"Madara. Why do you care about what Sukochi does? Do you love her?" Tobirama spoke for the first time since their arrival.

Izuna stiffened immediately, knowing what was to come from it. Even for the fastest shinobi of their era, Tobirama couldn't dodge when Kasai appeared in front of him, bashing her elbow into his nose. The force sent him to the ground like a rock. Madara gritted his teeth, couldn't she listen for once in her life?!

"Let's go." Kasai snarled, grabbing onto Sukochi's arm tightly, yanking her as she began to walk back to Izuna and Madara.

"S-Stop it, Kasai! Think about the future of your child! Do you want it to be born into a world of war?!" Sukochi begged.

Tobirama rose to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth. "Your sister is pregnant, Sukochi?"

Kasai froze in her tracks, her grip tightening on Sukochi's arm. Madara slowly began to walk over to Kasai, approaching her from the left as Izuna approached from the right. Kasai turned, the back of her hand slamming into Sukochi's cheek, hard. Sukochi fell to the ground, a visible red mark left on her cheek. Her Sharingan bordered into Sukochi like she was a piece of garbage.

Izuna stood behind Kasai, holding her hands behind her back. Tobirama was holding Sukochi in his arms, glaring coldly at the three Uchihas, mainly Kasai. After all, Kasai did hit Sukochi very hard but she couldn't deny that she deserved it; she revealed Kasai's pregnancy to a Senju, an enemy. They had no idea how much the Senju clan knew or how long this affair was going on.

"Are you coming with your clan or not?" Madara growled low.

There was a pause. Sukochi was clearly not sure what she should do. Tobirama had gotten to her, it was like she wasn't even an Uchiha anymore. Well...now she never would be, not after having an affair with the enemy, and revealing the leader's wife was pregnant.

"No. She doesn't get a choice anymore!" Kasai barked, squirming to be freed from Izuna's grip. "She is not worthy of carrying the name of the Uchiha! She's a weakling. The clan does not need peasants like her!"

"Are you suggesting that we disown her?" Madara questioned, glancing at her.

"Yes." Izuna and Kasai both answered.

"Very well." Madara turned to Sukochi, his face emotionless. "Sukochi. You are hereby removed as a member of the Uchiha clan. You have no surname nor family. You are no longer the youngest child of Hinote Uchiha and Kaki Uchiha. You are no longer the baby sister of Kasai Uchiha. If you are ever to step foot on Uchiha clan territory, you will be killed without mercy."


	9. Chapter 9: Life & Death

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! I did not spell check this because stuff was going down with stuff. So, my apologizes ahead of time if things are misspelled or don't make sense. :/ **

The days flew past after Sukochi was disowned from the clan. Madara and Izuna went to battle daily, defending their home fiercely, in fear that Sukochi revealed the identity of the man who impregnated Kasai. Like every other day, Madara woke up at the crack of dawn and prepared for battle. However, the last three months, Kasai was growing concerned with Madara's vision. He was constantly using his Mangekyo and she came to the conclusion that it was causing him to go blind. When discussing this with Izuna, the solution made them both uneasy. In order for one's vision to last forever, they would need a new pair of eyes. No one had told Madara yet, not sure how he'd take it but today made Kasai very concerned. Madara had bent down to kiss her forehead, but was swaying a bit like he was trying to _find_ it.

Kasai decided to accompany Madara downstairs to say goodbye to Izuna as well. He gladly helped her out of bed, her stomach had become swollen with the baby coming around in its final term. Izuna, like always, waited at the door for Madara. His tired face lit up some when he saw his expecting sister-in-law.

"Good morning to you, imouto." He said with a yawn.

"Good morning, nii-san." Kasai smiled softly.

Madara kept one hand around his wife while the other, rested on her belly. A faint chuckle leaving him as she left the baby begin to kick. She winced gently, the baby never kicked that hard before. Izuna noticed this and gestured Madara to move to the door, they were making people wait.

"Seems like the baby is getting a bit feisty." Izuna commented, putting his hand on her stomach to feel the baby kicking.

Kasai nodded faintly before whispering. "Nii-san… Can you keep an eye on Madara? His vision is getting worse…"

"Of course." He then pulled her into a hug. "Do stress over us, we'll be back by nightfall."

*****Battlefield*****

The terra was rocky, not much grass or water. It was as if the battle was occurring on a mountain side. The sounds of swords clinking together in a collision and warrior cries filled the area. Once more, the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan were going at it. Bitter rivals since the dawn of time, they fought fiercely against one another. No such thing as mercy.

Izuna, was facing off the younger brother of the Head of the Senju clan and the man responsible for Sukochi's departure of the Uchiha, Tobirama. The white-haired shinobi's water shield clashed with Izuna's fireball, creating a wave of steam. Izuna was giving the utmost advantage, using his Sharingan to locate Tobirama by seeing his chakra flow throughout his body. Even though Izuna was given the advantage, Tobirama was known to be the fastest shinobi and it caused Izuna's downfall.

"Flying Thunder God Slash!"

Tobirama's sword sliced at Izuna's side, causing Izuna to cough up blood. Izuna was about to fall over when Madara turned to see that he only brother was wounded.

"Izuna!" Madara hurried over and caught his brother in his arms, supporting him entirely.

A hand pressed against Izuna's side, the warm scarlet liquid leaking through Madara's fingers. During the time, the Senju decided it would be nice time to have a chit chat even though Izuna was bleeding out. Hashirama was attempting to make peace with the Uchiha, once and for all. This angered Madara greatly, they had just severely injured Izuna and now they demanded peace?! Never!

The Uchiha retreated, Madara laid Izuna down in the grass, demanding the others leave so he could have some privacy with his brother. He wanted to cry, he wanted himself to be dead. He couldn't bare knowing that he had failed his baby brother. Madara knew, as well as Izuna, that only Kasai would be capable of healing Izuna's wound to the fullest; he couldn't ask that of her though. It was too late anyways, they wouldn't make it in time; with her pregnancy, she couldn't use all of her chakra, she wouldn't have the strength.

"Madara.."

Izuna's voice broke through Madara's thoughts and he looked down at his brother with saddened eyes. Izuna knew. He wasn't going to make it, he wouldn't be able to see his nephew or niece be born, he wouldn't be able to hold them and tell them embarrassing stories about their father.

"Take my eyes." Izuna's voice was firm.

"W-What?" Madara's eyes widened.

"Do it… You need to live for both of us. Watch your child be born and grow up."

Madara had a choice but he knew he couldn't deny his brother of his dying wish. No matter how much he may have wished that he was the one dying instead of Izuna, the reality is that it was Izuna. As much as he wanted things to be reversed, they weren't. With a heavy heart, Madara reached for his younger brother's eyes.

*****Back Home*****

Kasai sat on the back porch, her hand on her stomach, rubbing it affectionately. Mura stayed by Kasai's side constantly, almost to the point where it got annoying. If Mura wasn't at Kasai's side, then Madara was. She was lucky to use the bathroom alone. Kasai knew that they wanted to make sure she was safe, and Mura was overjoyed about being a grandmother but wasn't there a limit?

"Kasai, are you alright? You look a bit pale…" Mura looked at her carefully.

She looked at her mother-in-law. She couldn't lie, she did feel a bit faint today and the baby was kicking a lot more than usual. "I'm fine… The baby's just been kicking a little harder today."

There it was, another sharp kick that caused a noticeable wince. What was going on?! Mura's body stiffened before her face broke into a smile. She got to her feet, yanking Kasai to hers.

"Yami! Kasai's having contractions, she's going to go into labor!" Mura lead Kasai inside. "Deep breaths." She then shouted. "I am going to need some towels!"

On her back, Kasai was panting hard. She was trying to calm her breathing and take deep, even breaths but it was painful. Tajima and Mura were on either side of her, Tajima was holding one hand, which Mura held the other; the spare hand was dabbing her face with a towel. Yami was in between Kasai's legs, checking to make sure it was time to deliver.

"Alright Kasai-sama. You're ready." Yami informed. "Now, take a big breath and push!"

Kasai filled her lungs with air before pushing, her hand gripping tightly on Tajima's and Mura's. Both ignore the feeling of their hand being crushed and encouraged her to push again, Mura, brushing the hair out of Kasai's face.

"Great. Now another one. Big push, come on. Push!" Yami ordered.

Kasai's canines sank into her bottom lip, inhaling sharply through her nose; she gathered all of the strength she thought she would need. Exhaling, she pushed, releasing all the strength she gather.

After twelve, excruciating hours of labor, Yami lifted up a small little human being. It had black hair, fair skin, and was tiny. Drenched in sweat, Kasai weakly lifted her head to see her child. The grandparents beamed in pride, watching as Yami washed the baby carefully.

"It's a boy." She said, wrapping him in a blue blanket.

"I want to hold him…" Kasai said weakly, trying to sit up, Mura and Tajima quickly assisted in the matter.

"Of course." Yami walked over to Kasai and slowly passed the baby to her.

All Kasai could do was look at the baby that she cradled in her arms. She sniffled slightly, the baby was beautiful. He looked healthy and strong. She had given birth to a son. This child was hers, the one she carried around in her stomach for nine months, the one she dreamed of. The son of Madara Uchiha. Her little angel.

Madara approached his home, he had ordered his men to get Izuna's body ready for a burial in the morning. The house was quiet but all the lights were on. He slowly walked through the door then followed the sound of the voices. He saw his parents and Yami surrounded Kasai, who was holding a small baby in her arms. He felt his heart melt, he was a father. Slowly, he walked over to his wife.

"We have a son." She smiled up at him as he walked over.

He stared down at the child in her arms, it looked a little bit like Izuna when he was a baby. This only caused his heart to ache, thinking of his late brother. However, he didn't want to ruin the birth of his son.

He held out his arms. "Can I hold my son?"

"Yes." Carefully, Kasai passed the baby to him.

There was silence as everyone watched Madara hold his first born. ...That was, until Yami noticed that Izuna wasn't in the room. He was so excited about being an uncle, he wouldn't have wanted to miss this.

"Where's Izuna?"

More silence. All eyes were now on Madara. He only stared down at his son's sleeping face. There was guilt in his eyes, maybe even hatred.

"...He's dead. He was killed in battle." His voice was low, heavy with sorrow.

Mura's eyes filled with tears before turning to cry in her husband's arms. Tajima held her tightly, trying to soothe her. It wouldn't help though. She had lost her youngest son, she would weep for him for quite some time.

Everyone was given time to mourn over Izuna's death. After a week, he had his funeral. The entire clan gathered to honor Izuna. Kasai, even though she didn't get the proper bedrest she needed, was to go with the rest of the main branch to represent Izuna's memory. She had brought their newborn son, in whom they had named Yakeru, to the burial. It was a long, difficult day for everyone in the family but mostly Madara. Kasai felt so bad for him, she knew he wanted to protect Izuna and now, he probably felt like a failure. She put her hand on his shoulder, handing him Yakeru in an attempt to cheer him up. He gave a weak smile and held his son, kissing his forehead.

"Your uncle is watching you from up in heaven."


	10. Chapter 10: Konohagakure

**Author's Note:**** Sorry I didn't update in a while. I have finals this week so I've been busy plus my "love life" is just the most fucked up thing on the planet right now. :/ I don't know why I tell you people these things .-. I think it's because I see you as actual humans, not fans or whatever. Anyways, hope you enjoy. Sorry if it isn't great or anything. I'm so out of it today. **

Things grew more difficult as the years passed. Madara and Kasai went to battle almost daily and were exhausted by the time they arrived home. After Izuna's death, his duties as Madara's second in command, transferred to Kasai. However, this upset the Uchiha mother greatly. In her beliefs, her main duty was to her son but to the Uchiha father, it was to the battlefield. This didn't mean either were bad parents. It was quite the opposite. They left early in the morning, leaving Yakeru in the care of his grandmother and Yami. Once they came home, they ate dinner together as a family. He was about six years old, but matured enough mentally to understand that his parents were needed elsewhere.

Like every other day, the couple returned home in exhaustion. Their faces covered in dirty with bags under their eyes but even through the exhaustion, their faces brightened when Yakeru hurried over to them. Kasai bent down and scooped him into her arms, kissing his cheek repeatedly, grateful that she was able to return to her son. Madara's face had a smile on it, ruffling his son's hair.

"Mama, can we play?" Yakeru asked, his eyes shining with excitement and energy.

The two exchanged a glance, what they wanted was to go right to bed. Yami was about to tell Yakeru that she would play with him when Madara spoke.

"Of course. We'll play in the backyard."

"Great!" He jumped out of Kasai's arms and started running down the hall to the backyard. "Race you there!"

Kasai watched him run as her and Madara just jogged after him.

Madara and Kasai ran around the backyard, chasing Yakeru up and down. The two did a pincer maneuver, going at Yakeru from either side. They skidded on their knees and wrapped their arms around him, causing him to let out a cry of surprise. Kasai laughed softly, blowing raspberries on his cheek. Madara took the advantage of a break and went to sit on the porch. Yami stood behind him, watching Kasai play with Yakeru. She let out a defeated cry as she pretended that he could knock her to the ground. This brought a smile to Madara's face. He knew that he never regretted marrying Kasai but he did have a slight fear about how she'd be as a mother. She was ruthless on the battlefield and her temper wasn't something to play with but now he watched her. The way her eyes would light up at seeing Yakeru after a long day, her brilliant smile as she spent time with him, the laughs that left her angelic voice when Yakeru and her played. She was more than his wife and a shinobi of the Uchiha clan. She was a mother. Then it hit him. If Kasai was ever to die in battle, he would be taking Yakeru's mother away from him. He would never forgive himself if he lost Kasai nor would Yakeru. The war _needed_ to end so Yakeru could grow up with both his parents still alive.

And so it did. The two rivaled clans stood across from one another. Madara and Hashirama, face to face. Kasai stood a bit off to the side with Yakeru close to her. Her arm was wrapped around him, her hand resting on his shoulder. He didn't notice too much though, his eyes were fixated on his father. It didn't upset her, Madara was his idol and he listened to every word he'd ever said. What did upset her, was the sight of her baby sister beside Tobirama. Yakeru knew nothing about Kasai having a sister, and she planned to keep it that way.

There was a pause as Hashirama held his hand out for Madara to shake. Taking his hand, meant peace between the two clans but something was delaying Madara's actions. He glanced over at Kasai and Yakeru. She gave a nod of encouragement before he let out a low sigh, almost defeated. He took the Senju's hand into his and did a firm shake. The two formerly rivaled clans erupted into cheers. Peace had been made. No one else would die. However, just as quick as Madara took Hashirama's hand, he let go. He turned his back to the Senju before either could say a word and went to his family.

"You did wonderful, Madara." Kasai kissed his cheek for a moment before moving away.

"Hmph. Doesn't feel like it." He grumbled though he ruffled Yakeru's hair. "You're going to need a haircut soon."

"No!" Yakeru cried, grabbing his hair and hiding behind his mother. "I want to grow it out! I want a mane like yours."

Yami giggled as she walked over to them. She dipped her head out of respect and to greet the family. Madara gave a tired smile to Yakeru's claim then his retreat to hide behind his mother's legs. Kasai smiled kindly to Yami, not at all noticing the sudden mischievous look on Madara's face.

"You're going to hide behind your mom? And who says that she'll protect you?!" He said playfully, grabbing Kasai and throwing her over his shoulder, Yakeru still gripping onto his mother's kimono tightly as Madara spun them in circles. Kasai screeched in surprise, pounding her legs into his gut though it didn't phase him.

"M-Madara-sama! Be careful!" Yami cried, holding her hands up in an attempt to try to stop his spinning.

Madara just laughed, stopping for a moment to only spin in the other direction. Kasai's fingers clutched onto the back of Madara's shirt just as Yakeru held onto her kimono. He only stopped when he heard Hashirama call his name. Quickly, he stopped and Yami peeled Yakeru off of Kasai; Madara then put Kasai firmly beside him.

"Dad, there's a woman staring at us…" Yakeru whined, jumping into Kasai's arms, kicking off of Yami.

And he was right. Sukochi, Tobirama, and Hashirama were all making their way over to them.

In an instant, Kasai's anger flared and she held Yakeru protectively, close to her chest. Madara looked irritated that she was daring to approach his family, but there was something...different about her. Yami noticed it and looked over to Kasai.

"Kasai-sama…"

"I know." Her voice was low, coming out as a growl.

Sukochi was pregnant.

"Madara. I'm so glad we could finally work things out and make peace." Hashirama said, holding out his arms like he was expecting a hug.

Madara merely stood beside Kasai, not moving too much. He cleared the irritation from his composure but he still have his usual scowl. Yakeru tried to mimic Madara's face but it only made him look like he was constipated, which caused Kasai to whisper in his ear.

"Stop making that face, you look like you're in pain."

"I'm trying to make the same face as dad." Yakeru said, trying to defend himself.

"Your father doesn't make that face." She countered, kissing his nose.

Hashirama looked at the child with a smile before looking at the mother; his smile only grew. "Who are these two? They certainly don't look like servants."

Madara swallowed thickly before speaking through a clenched jaw. "This is my wife, Kasai and our son, Yakeru."

"You're married and are a fat-"

Hashirama was cut off by Sukochi, who finally spoke. "So that's my nephew?"

Hashirama's face lit up but had a flash of confusion. "You are Kasai's sister?"

Tobirama did a grim nod before Sukochi took a step towards Kasai, her arms out. "Let me see my neph-"

"You try to touch my son, and I'll burn you alive right here. And stop saying you are his aunt. The only aunt he has is Yami." Kasai snarled, holding Yakeru even tighter.

"Mama, who is this woman? She's strange." Yakeru commented.

This caused Madara to chuckle, Tobirama's eyes to spark anger, and Sukochi took another step towards Kasai.

"I **am** his aunt though. You are my elder sister." Sukochi countered.

Yami hurried over to Yakeru and took him into her arms, she could see the anger in Kasai's eyes and knew it was her motherly instinct. Madara noticed as well and attempted to calm her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No. I'm not." Kasai growled.

"Kasai, just let me hold my nephew!" Sukochi shouted, demanding it.

"N-Now ladies. Let's all just calm down." Hashirama said, trying to dissolve the situation.

It didn't matter though. Kasai's fist went hurling into Sukochi's chest, causing her to fall in the ground, hard.

"Do not ever try to touch my son." Kasai's onyx eyes were glowing with the crimson paint of her Sharingan. "And the rule still stands. Stay off of Uchiha land or I will personally see to it that you get killed."

That evening, Sukochi sat at home on the couch with Hashirama. Tobirama was pacing back and forth. He still didn't trust the members of the Uchiha clan and since he's seen Kasai in battle, he grew concerned for the fact that someone as strong as Madara, was married to someone as strong as her. He feared about what their child could be capable of. More so the fact that Kasai, even though she knew Sukochi was pregnant, attacked. It was clear that she didn't see Sukochi as family but she made threats. He needed to know what they could do to his wife.

"Sukochi, think. What could Kasai's brat be capable of?" Tobirama asked.

"Tobirama! Don't talk about the child like that!" Hashirama said, pouting.

"I don't know… Kasai taught herself to use Lava Release and Scorch Release. One of those chakra natures could have been passed down to Yakeru." She said softly.

"His parents are dangerous. We should be careful."

"Enough of this, Tobirama. I trust Madara with my life. I don't believe his wife and child will do anything bad. They are the reason he made the truce. I don't ever want to hear about this again." With that, Hashirama stormed off to his room.

Kasai stared out the window, playing with a strand of her hair. Yakeru was sound asleep in his room, Yami checking on him every hour by Kasai's request. Madara walked up behind Kasai, rubbing her shoulders.

"You're worrying enough for the both of us."

"I can't help it. I don't trust the Senju and I don't want Sukochi near our son." She sighed, watching as the group of Uchiha patrolled the borders.

"Kasai, you've set guards up around each wall of our home. Yakeru will be fine. You need to get some rest though." He whispered, watching her with concerned eyes.

"I know…" She whispered back.

Madara sighed, knowing she wasn't going to move on her own. He scooped her up bridal style and carried her to bed. Gently, he laid her down before lying beside her. He pulled her into his chest and stroked her hair. She looked at him, her eyes clouded with worry before moving to kiss him. He cupped her face in his hand as they kissed. Pulling away, he whispered. "Stop trying to distract me. Go to sleep."

This caused her to pout, more out of anger that he thought she was trying to distract him. Nonetheless, she nodded and nuzzled into him, closing her eyes to drift off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: A Choice

**Author's Note:**** Okay so, once more, I did not spell check or proof read. I apologize for any typos... **

Kasai's hair was pulled into a tight bun, her form hunched over a body. She had on a sleek black kimono, knee height and a white lab coat over it. As much as she hated the idea of working for the village, she was placed as one of the highest medical shinobi in the village's hospital. Her patient was dying but she was using all of her abilities to stop the bleeding and seal the wound, a scroll was waiting beside her. After sterilizing the patient, Hashirama walked in with a woman with pure red hair. Madara entered shortly after them, grimacing since Sukochi and the red-haired woman's arms were linked together like they were best friends.

"The patient is sterilized, the wound sealed. Take them to a room and inform the family." Kasai ordered, taking off her rubber gloves.

"Kasai-chan, this is my soon-to-be wi-"

"You will address me as Kasai-**sama**." The Uchiha female snapped, not making eye contact.

The red-haired woman broke off from Sukochi and walked over to Kasai's patient. She studied the seal that Kasai placed on the man's torso. "This seal is taking his chakra to make it work. It should be using chakra you stored in it instead of his own."

"Excuse me?" Kasai's predatory gaze turned to the woman. She slammed her gloves onto the metal table beside her. "Listen here, just because you are an Uzumaki, doesn't mean you are in a position to tell me how to do my job. He will use his own chakra so he can learn to heal himself."

"That is not the point of a medical ninja. Our duty is to heal, not force others to do it themselves." The woman countered.

"I'm **not** a medical ninja." She snapped, her pride getting insulted for getting classified in such a low ranking position.

"If you are not a medical ninja, what are you doing in a hospital?" She continued to question.

"Because I was practically begged to train those who desire such a pitiful position by the Hokage." Kasai snarled, not caring that Hashirama was right there. She merely took a firm step towards Mito. "Do not come in here, and question my abilities."

"I am not. I'm merely stating that you've made an error." Mito lifted her chin up high, trying to insert that she was above Kasai in not only medical ninjutsu, but of superiority.

_**SMACK! **_Mito's cheek received a, in Kasai's opinion, well deserved slap. Naturally, with Kasai's strength, it caused a stinging sensation and even drew a bit of blood. That wasn't good enough for Kasai though, she glared down at the flaming haired Uzumaki, her own eyes glistening with the radiate crimson of her fully matured Sharingan. "Get out, bitch."

"Excuse me?!" Mito held her cheek, stunned that she was slapped, then insulted.

Hashirama felt panic sink into him, Sukochi watched from behind her brother-in-law, fearful of what her sister could unleash, and Madara, he was practically **fighting** a smile. Kasai, like all Uchiha, was prideful. She was one of the worst though, much like Madara. However, she had to _work_ up the ranks then became, basically royalty, after marrying Madara. She was not one to take disrespect kindly. Mito, challenged Kasai's authority and even made it seem like Kasai was unworthy of being in her presence. That was **Kasai's** job! She was supposed to make people feel inferior.

"You are not better than me." Kasai spatted, towering over Mito. "You are nothing. I will not allow such disrespect from someone so _average_. Best keep that in mind, you dare find yourself worthy of being in my presence again."

She stalked off towards Madara, who was now allowing himself to smirk. He was fond of how Kasai would assert herself when feeling threatened, of course, he was more joyful of putting her in _her _place when she tried to challenge him.

"I hate that woman. The more of her come, the less power the Uchiha will have."

"I'll ordered for a clan meeting to discuss it. Come now, you need to calm down." Madara murmured, throwing her over his shoulder and heading towards their home.

Madara tried, desperately, to make his clan realize that they were in danger. Kasai stood behind him, trying to keep her anger from showing that they were trying to help their clan, not cause another battle. None seemed to be listening though, could they be so blind?! Konoha was restraining the Uchiha of their power, all because the leader was a Senju and they still didn't trust the Uchiha. The highest rank an Uchiha would probably be allowed, was jonin, nothing else. Not an advisor, a Hokage, any of it. The two exchanged a glance and the clan merely turned their backs and started to walk away. Kasai quickly went to her husband's side to provide comfort but noticed how angry he seemed, nevertheless, she held him close to her chest, stroking his head.

Yami and Mura were helping Yakeru study his scrolls when his parents came home. Madara dismissed the two females, going straight to the kitchen. Kasai, smiled to her mother-in-law and friend before following after him. She placed a cup of tea in front of him before seating herself next to him. He grunted, glancing at her through the corner of his eye.

"Hm?" She murmured, taking a sip from her tea.

His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her into his lap. As much as Madara could be ruthless and cruel, he was never one to turn down spooning with his woman. He rested his chin on her shoulder, kissing her neck on occasion.

"I take it the meeting didn't go as planned…" Yami's voice rang as she walked into the kitchen.

"They didn't listen…" Kasai whispered softly, intertwining her fingers with Madara's.

There was a pause as Madara glared at his cup of tea, like it was the tea's fault.

"What will you do?"

"I'm taking Kasai and Yakeru and leaving." Madara said in a firm tone. "Once Yakeru turns sixteen, he will return and claim his rightful place as head of the clan."

The next morning, Kasai was heading to Yakeru's bedroom when she heard Mura's voice. She opened his door a crack and peeked through. Yakeru was sitting on his grandmother's lap, looking up at her. His room had a few bags with his clothes and some stuff for him to play with.

"Are you sure you want to know, Yakeru?" Mura asked, looking at him.

"Yes, Nana."

"Well...Your mother and father met when they were young, your father was your age." Mura spoke slowly, as if trying to process her thoughts. "It seems like their love grew with each day they saw each other."

"Really?!" Yakeru was practically bouncing in her lap.

"Yes...their love is very unique." Mura smiled, her eyes reflecting the past. "I think they were always meant to be together. Even now, you'd think they were a new couple but they've been together for almost eleven years, and they've loved each other for twenty years."

"I hope I have a love like theirs." Yakeru whispered.

"...No one can have a love like theirs…" Mura murmured, speaking more to herself than Yakeru.

Quickly, Kasai opened the door all the way and walked in. She smiled at Mura and Yakeru, lifting his bags into her arms. "We should get going. Yakeru, say goodbye to your grandmother."

Yakeru kissed her on the cheek then ran off to the front door. Kasai stood there along with Mura. There was some awkwardness but it quickly was broken.

"I'm going to miss my darling daughter-in-law." Mura said, cupping Kasai's face in her hands.

"I'll miss you as well, mom." Kasai smiled faintly. "Yakeru will be back in six years, Madara and I will try to visit."

Mura had aged a great deal since Kasai had first saw the beautiful Uchiha woman. She knew that, one day, she'd gain the same appearance as her mother-in-law but hoped that she'd have time before that. "Let us hope I live long enough to see that day."

"Death isn't such a bad thing… You'll be reunited with Tajima and nii-san." Kasai whispered, feeling sorrow when she thought about Izuna.

"They are both watching over you and your family." She gave a weak smile. "I'll be here, watching the clan until my grandson follows in his father's footsteps, and takes the clan for himself."

Mura's words still echoed in Kasai's head as she stood at the entrance of Konoha, Yakeru beside her with his bag on his back. They waited in silence for Madara. He had left at dawn to speak with Hashirama, in a final attempt to try to give the Uchiha a fighting chance. Kasai's Sharingan was already activated, waiting to pick up Madara's chakra. And she did, seeing it approaching. She saw another one, Hashirama's.

Madara's eyes already held his eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, his face cold though it softened a fraction when seeing his wife and child. He kissed Kasai roughly on the lips before pulling Yakeru into a tight hug. He never knew how grateful he'd be for having a family that would be so loyal and loving to him. It made him think of Izuna, causing that wave of overprotective behavior to rise, the way it had when Yakeru was born.

"Madara! Please don't leave!" Hashirama said, finally catching up and panting. "N-None of you should leave."

"The duty of an Uchiha, since their birth, is to follow the Head whenever he desires." Kasai said through a clenched jaw. "It is the duty of a wife, to obey her husband's demands."

"W-What?! No!" Hashirama continued to pant. "You are apart of the village!"

"Enough of this." Madara's voice boomed. "You are not to speak to my wife or my child. You cannot stop us from departing nor would it be tolerated."

They turned and started to walk away from Hashirama attempted to follow after them. "W-Wait!"

Kasai's Mangekyo spun twice, glancing over her shoulder as a wave of black flames erupted from the ground and acted as a wall to keep Hashirama away from her family. Yakeru's eyes widened with amazement as he saw what he mother had just done. He'd never seen her in action, other than the occasional beat down but that was always her taijutsu. Madara heard the crackle of the flames and peered over to Kasai.

"Kasai."

The flames grew as she added more chakra to it, making it impossible for Hashirama to see them through the blazing fire.

Madara and Kasai looked at each other for a moment. Was it truly right of them to take their son from the village? Sure, it was fine of Kasai to go with Madara but Yakeru? Were they making a mistake? They looked down at their son, who was beaming up at them with a smile as bright as the sun. He had so much pride in being their child because he knew how powerful they were. They had a dark past though, would he really want to follow them in everything they had done? Only time would tell...


	12. Chapter 12: Training

Kunai and shuriken spun from every direction towards Kasai as she stood in the center of a meadow, that was surrounded by an army of trees. Spinning on her heel, she avoided all the weapons flying at her. Once she stopped, through the corner of her eye, a demon wind shuriken went hurling at her. She prepared to jump but miscalculated, the shuriken slashing into her back. Madara smirked, watching from under a shaded tree as Kasai's body dissolved into a flock of Phoenixes. Yakeru's eyes narrowed, watching as he hid in the trees. He was sure he had bested her in weapons but he couldn't deny the beauty his mother had in battle. Each Phoenix seemed to mirror Kasai's Sharingan as they took off into the forest to pinpoint Yakeru's location. His own Sharingan trying to read the chakra flow but couldn't.

Yakeru darted towards the northwest, weaving through the trees in hopes of throwing off his scent by brushing up against each trunk. What he failed to take into consideration, was that the eyes of the Phoenixes, were actual Sharingans, his mother acting as the brain center of the jutsu. They let out a ear splitting screech, aiming their sharp talons at his head. In a quick maneuver, Yakeru dove into the clearing.

"Ninja Art: Phoenix Vortex."

Kasai's voice echoed as the golden birds shot out of the trees into a circle around Yakeru. They became more and more compact with each rotation. Madara sat up a bit more, watching like a hawk as Yakeru's hands became a blur, weaving handseals.

"Fire Style: Flame Bullets."

Miniature balls of fire flew from Yakeru's mouth rapidly, speeding towards the vortex that trapped him. Kasai, always thinking on her feet, foresaw Yakeru's defense and made the handseal Tiger. "Fire Style: Bomb Blast Dance."

The cyclone of Phoenixes began to glow then transform into blazing flames. The two jutsus clashed, causing even more of a blaze.

Kasai stood calmly across from Yakeru, he panted heavily from their training. Through the very corner of her eye, she saw Madara scolding her for not pushing Yakeru further. She nodded faintly and stomped down off the ground, charging at Yakeru like a bull.

"Lava Style: Scorching Rocks Jutsu!"

Kasai released small molten balls that began to expand as the air touched them. They speeded at Yakeru with tremendous force, they had expanded into massive boulders, threatening to destroy anything that crossed their path.

"Lava Style: Rubber Rope!"

A rubbery material formed in Yakeru's hands, beginning to whip the boulders back. The touch of the rubber to the molten lava, caused the boulders to cool. As they repelled back at Kasai, she slammed them into the ground with her foot, causing craters.

The sun was beginning to set yet Kasai continued to charge at her son, not letting up in the least. Yakeru was fairly injured, his Sharingan beginning to play tricks on him. His mother was fighting with such intense force, something she had never done before, he was fearful about how far she was willing to go. Her fist hurled towards him, his vision blurred slightly and he withdrew his sword. Something warm splashed on his face, his eyes flying open as he saw the sword had pierced through his mother's chest completely, the tip of his sword could be seen through her back. His heart was pounding in his ears. He prayed that it was just another one of her genjutsus but she remained in her human state.

Yakeru laid her on the ground, his eyes stinging with an immense pain. He put both his hands firmly on the center of her chest where he had wounded her. Trying to gather all of his remaining chakra, his palm glowed as he attempted to heal her.

"Please don't die, mom!" His voice cracked, tears flooding from his eyes.

Kasai remained silent though, motionless as he tried to right his wrong. Madara stood a distance away, slowly walking towards his son with his own Mangekyo activated. "Yakeru."

Sobbing violently, Yakeru tried to smother his cries enough to look at his father. He could see the hatred and anger that was in his matured eyes. He rose his hands, squeaking when he noticed that they were covered in his mother's blood.

"F-Father, please...I didn't mean to…" Yakeru tried to bleed with his father but his eyes only burned more as he saw his mother's blood on his hands. He had taken the life of the woman who brought him into this world. He was a monster, just like the Senju clan made the Uchiha out to be.

"You killed your mother. Her blood is on your hands." Madara paused a moment, looking at his wife's corpse.

He held his sword in his hand and raised it, about to strike Yakeru with it.

"Enough!" A voice boomed as the genjutsu vanished, a wave of warmth flowing through the air. The corpse of Kasai faded away and she appeared beside her sobbing son, pulling him tightly into her arms, stroking his hair repeatedly, fighting tears of her own.

"Shh. Shh. Shhh. Mommy's here. Mommy's here, baby." Kasai held Yakeru even closer to her chest, no wound existed. Yakeru's Mangekyo faded to black, squeezing his eyes shut as he buried his face into her. "Mommy is so sorry, sweetheart. I will never put you through that again."

Kasai continued to coo Yakeru, keeping him close as Madara took a step towards his wife and son. Yakeru was too busy crying, in relief that he didn't kill his mother, and terror that he was put through the torture of thinking it. Kasai glanced at Madara for a moment before continuing to comfort her child.

"Kasai, stop. He is fine. His Mangekyo has been awakened, as planned. Be proud." Madara's voice was firm, taking another step towards them.

"Stay away from my baby!" Kasai shrieked, her Mangekyo spinning to life as she clutched Yakeru. A golden aura of chakra formed around her quickly, a ribcage following shortly after. An arm extended from the ribcage and slammed into Madara, hurling him into a tree. She stood up, holding Yakeru as if he was still a toddler even though he was twelve years old, soon thirteen. "Come on, precious. Mommy will make you your favorite for dinner."

After Kasai put Yakeru to bed, reading him his favorite story from when he was younger, she went into her and Madara's bedroom. Hostility was the first thing that could be felt from the air. Not looking at her husband, Kasai peeled off her kimono and wore her navy blue night slip. She stared into the mirror, reliving what she had to put her son through during his training that day. Her eyes filled with tears as she played with a strand of her hair. Madara put his hands on her shoulders gently.

He bent down and whispered softly, trying not to provoke her. "It was for the best...Kasai."

Her hand slammed down on the dresser, whipping her head to face him, tears now falling. "It was for the best to mentally scar our son and make him cry, just to awaken his Mangekyo!?"

"He'll get stronger now." He attempted to assure her.

"Stronger!?" She rose to her feet, glaring up at him. "You made me hurt my baby boy, because you wanted him to get stronger! You want him stronger, why don't you start training with him!? Start being a father, instead of a sensei! What happened to the man who would play with his son and put him to bed with me?!" With each sentence, Kasai took a step towards Madara, keeping her voiced leveled so she wouldn't wake him. It didn't matter how old Yakeru would get, Kasai was always going to be the protective mama lion that would strike down anyone who threatened to harm her cub, even if it was the father.

"He is going to be a man soon. You need to accept that he is no longer a child. That is why he broke down today. You've been babying him since he was born, you need to **stop**." His voice was firm, pulling her close to him.

There was a moment of silence as Kasai tried to process what Madara had said. He was right, which she hated with a passion but she did think of a way to fix everything. "I want another baby."

Immediately, Madara moved away from his wife, lifting his hands up by her sudden statement. "Not a chance."

"Let me be a mother!" Kasai growled, pouncing forward, knocking Madara to the bed.

"Dammit, woman! No!" Madara snapped, trying to push her off but she wasn't budging. "You already have a child."

"But you won't let me baby him so…" Her hands grabbed at his pants, trying to pull them off.

Thinking on his toes, Madara shifted his weight and forced Kasai under him, pinning her hands above her head. "I said no. You will always be a mother, Kasai. Think of it this way, once Yakeru is a man, he can give you grandchildren."

"I'm not old enough to be a grandmother!" She whined, thrashing from under him.

"Please Kasai, I don't want to have to tie you down each night, just so you don't assault me in my sleep." He hissed, looking her in the eye with a serious expression.

"Who said I'd need to? I could just wait till the time's right." She purred softly, mischief glinting in her eye.

"Not a chance in hell. I'd move to a different room if you tried anything funny."

Letting out a defeated, and loud, sigh, Kasai became limp in her defeat. "Not. Fair."

"It is utterly fair. We need to focus on Yakeru's training at the moment." He moved off his wife, placing his hand under her chin. "But...if you still feel this way once Yakeru is old enough, we will talk about it."

This caused Kasai's eyes to sparkle with excitement. She flung her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek repeatedly. "Thank you, Madara! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"


End file.
